Fate Zero: Unexpected Summoning
by SEESWildCard
Summary: Six Magi join the Holy Grail War. Each of them summon a Servant. 4 of them has a servant in mind. Only one gets the servant they were expecting. Inspired by The Infamous Man's 'Fate Zero Sense'. Rated M thanks to Saber and Berserker.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Fate franchise or any of the other series/franchises featured in this fic. I make no profit whatsoever from this.**

* * *

The Holy Grail War. A Battle Royal between seven magi, and their servants. The prize, an omnipotent wish granting device. The legendary Holy Grail. Of course, this is not the true grail, but a device created by the three founding families, Tohsaka, Makiri, and Einzbern.

Each family has a different reason for seeking the grail. The Tohsaka simply wishes to reach Akasha, the Root of all Things. The Einzbern wish to regain their lost magic, the Third Sorcery, Heaven's Feel. The Makiri head desires immortality.

The seven participating magi would each summon a heroic spirit to act as their champion. All of the currently chosen ones had already obtained a catalyst, an artifact with which they would use to influence which Heroic Spirit they summon. An artifact connected to the legend of their desired hero. Too bad the catalysts would be useless to all but one.

* * *

Kotomine Kirei was an empty man. He took no pleasure in anything, despite all his attempts. He attempted to find purpose and fulfillment in several things, from different professions, to gaining knowledge, even attempting to start a family. Alas, nothing gave Kotomine even a sliver of pleasure.

His latest attempt at seeking purpose, was participating in the Holy Grail war. His father, Risei, had formed an alliance with the head of one of the three families, despite being a supposedly unbiased supervisor. To this extent, when Kirei had obtained his Command Seals, Tokiomi and Risei had wasted no time in deciding a servant for him and forming plans.

They had procured for him a bone mask, one that had apparently once belonged to one of the eighteen leaders of the Hashshashin. Surely, with a catalyst so closely related to the legend of the chosen servant, he would not receive anyone other than what he had been targeting right?

Unfortunately for him, Angra Mainyu had decided to troll everybody participating in the war.

Instead of a man in black clothing and a bone mask, the person in that appeared was a woman withlong purple hair tied up in a pony tail. She wore black sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, and black stretch pants.

She soon asked Kotomine the standard question "Are you my master?"

Kotomine replied with a simple yes. "Then the contract is complete." Was Assassin's reply. Truly, Kotomine had no idea what to make of his servant.

* * *

A Week Later

Emiya Kiritsugu wasn't sure what to expect when he was given the sheath of the legendary sword, Excalibur, and told to summon Britain's King of Knights. Of course he knew that he would have to do the ritual sooner or later, but he didn't know what to expect of his servant. Would King Arthur live up to his legend and be an honorable knight that put chivalry ahead of victory? Or had the legends gotten it wrong and he was a pragmatic combatant who did anything to win?

Frankly, Kiritsugu would prefer the latter, but he was sure that the former was more likely.

But the person in front of him, the man that came out of the summoning circle, was certainly not the King of Knights.

The man had tanned skin, short, spiky blond hair, and a stubble. He also sported a large scar on his left cheek. He wore a white cassock with a white trim, black pants, a black shirt, white gloves with crosses inscribed on the back, a silver cross, and a round pair of glasses. There were inscriptions on both gloves, across the crosses. The one on the left glove said "Speak with the Dead" and the one on the right glove said "Jesus Christ is in Heaven".

The man grinned at him, and said "I am Servant Saber. Are you my master?"

* * *

Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi was confused. His catalyst should have ensured that he would summon Diarmud O'Dyna. Said catalyst being the remains of Diarmud's magical swords, it should have been guaranteed. So why was the person in front of him a woman?

The woman had bronze skin, and wavy dark brown hair with a braid behind her left ear. She had green eyes, and had a beauty mark below her right eye. She wore what appeared to be a blue sari with a black sleeveless shirt that was cut just below her bust underneath. Her left shoulder bore a large black tattoo while her left had a strange white mark. A spear was held on her back.

"Who are you?" Kayneth demanded an answer. "I'm Servant Lancer of this war." The Servant responded.

"I mean, what have you done with Diarmud?" Kayneth asked.

"Who?" Was Lancer's response.

Needless to say, Kayneth was not a happy man. The world just seemed to hate him. First, his original catalyst was stolen. And then, his fiancee, Sola-Ui, seemed to be actively trying to hate him. And now, he didn't even get the servant he desired. Sola-Ui was watching, and enjoying, her fiancee's exasperation.

Unknown to Kayneth, he wasn't the only one either disappointed or surprised.

* * *

Kariya wasn't exactly sure what his detestable 'father' had planned for him to summon. However, judging from Zouken's expression, the man in front of him was apparently not the Servant he was expecting.

Zouken chuckled, despite being a bit surprised at the summoned servant, having decided to chalk up the unexpected Servant to his 'son's' incompetence. "Well, well, Kariya-kun. It appears that you managed to mess up the ritual. I should have expected it from you, my failure of a son."

Deciding to ignore Zouken's insults, Kariya turned to the person that had appeared after the ritual. "Who are you?"

The man in question had pale skin, red eyes, and long black hair. He wore what appeared to be a black straight jacket. He smiled, revealing sharp canines, and replied "I am Servant Berserker. I guess your my master now."

"Yes. Yes I am."

Zouken started speaking again. "It appears that you at least got the class right Kariya-kun. Remember our agreement. Win me the grail, and Sakura goes free." Those were his last words before he walked up the stairs, leaving Kariya and his servant alone.

"That person looks like a man, but is nothing but a monster. Do you wish for me to get rid of him?" Berserker asked.

_"Well, at least we both agree on something"_ Kariya thought. "No, not yet at least."

Berserker frowned a bit, appearing to be disappointed at his masters decision. But after a few moments, he smiled again. "Very well, just tell me when you need me to kill that abomination." Berserker said before astralizing, leaving Kariya alone to ponder his thoughts.

* * *

Waver Velvet didn't really know what he would end up summoning using his stolen catalyst, seeing as it wasn't his choice to begin with. But still, as much as he despised his teacher, he couldn't deny that the man was a genius. Surely, when picking a catalyst, he would choose a mighty servant.

While he hadn't known what he would summon, he still had several guesses at who his teacher had planned to summon. But even with all his theories, he still wasn't prepared for what he had summoned.

The Servant in question was clad in heavy armor, with his left arm being more armored than his left. On his left shoulder was a bronze colored shoulder pad. He wore a small red shroud over his armor and had a hood which covered most of his face. Twin strips of sliver hair were visible, along with glowing white eyes.

He turned to Waver and declared "I am Servant Rider. Are you my master?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, here's my take on the now popular 'Servants are changed' idea. Only, as you can see, Gilgamesh, not Arturia is the only one not replaced. Can't wait to write how Gil deals with these Servants. I'm pretty sure that the Servant's I pick are easily recognizable. At least I think so.**

**I know this is short, but I'm still not good at writing anything long, so please, don't flame me about the length. **

**Anyways, how many of the servants can you identify. First one to guess all five gets to know who Caster will be.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Fate franchise, or any of the series/franchises that appear in this fic. I make no profit from this whatsoever.**

* * *

Tohsaka Tokiomi was confused. Why hadn't Kirei summon their intended Servant? With the catalyst it should have been guaranteed. And without the planned Servant they would have to revise their plans.

The original plan was for Kirei to summon the 'Old Man of the Mountain', a particular Hassann-i-Sabah that would possess a Noble Phantasm that would allow it to create copies of itself. With that ability, they would sacrifice one of the copies to fake Assassin's death and trick the other Masters' into letting their guard down and believing that Kirei was no longer a threat. That would allow Kirei to spy on the other Master's, and if necessary, order Assassin to eliminate the Masters.

But with this Servant, who had no way of faking her death, that plan had been rendered obsolete.

At first, at hearing about Kirei's summoning, Tokiomi was furious. All of his and Risei's plans had become useless in the span of a single night. But after seeing the Servant, Tokiomi became a combination of relieved, and confused.

Relieved that the Servant was powerful enough not to be rendered useless. Confused at the fact that somehow, this Assassin had higher parameters than Gilgamesh. Assassin's had the lowest base stats of all the Servants, making them almost worthless in a straight-up fight against a Servant except perhaps Caster. But this Servant somehow had higher parameters than the legendary King of Heroes, who had been summoned as one of the three knight classes no less.

And what had surprised him the most was Assassin's agility. It was too high to be given a rank. With such speed, along with her other horrendously high stats, she could easily bypass any of the enemy Servants and eliminate the Masters with little effort.

At least in theory. While Tokiomi was rather pleased with the power of Kirei's Servant, he still wondered. What if the other Servants are just as powerful or even stronger? They would still require Assassin's scouting capabilities. But with the original plan to fake Assassin's death no longer applicable, they would have to think of something else.

After a few minutes of thinking, Tokiomi had come up with a plan. He moved to his contraption and sent a message to the Kotomine's to inform them of their new strategy.

* * *

Saber watched as his master played with his daughter in the outside. There was still some awkwardness between him and his master and his wife. They had apparently been looking to summon the King of Knights, Arthur Pendragon. The fact that they had failed, and the fact that they had summoned a member of the church confused both of them.

But a few conversations with Saber confirmed one thing. We was not a member of the Church they knew. He had not heard of the Burial Agency, the Executors, and any of the other subdivisions of the Church, but had claimed to be a member of something he called "Section 13 of the Vatican, the Iscariot Organization." Neither Kiritsugu nor Irisviel had heard of such a thing.

Still, his description of his duties was eerily similar to the duties of an Executor. The destruction of heretical beings and individuals. But there were key differences between the Church Saber new and the Church Kiritsugu knew. For one, unlike the Church of their world, the Church of Saber's world had believed that demons were merely a blight on the world that had to be eliminated, while the Church believed that demons were messengers of heaven.

When Saber had been informed of this, he had been furious. He ranted about the Church's supposed heresy, and then asked Kiritsugu if he believed in the Church's teachings. Kiritsugu instantly replied "No."

Usually, at someones confession of not believing in the teachings of the Church, Saber's response would have been anger, but considering what this Church's beliefs was, he didn't mind.

He still tried to convert Kiritsugu and Irisviel to Catholicism though.

Irisviel took to Saber well enough, but Kiritsugu was a bit uneasy. But, uneasy didn't mean unsatisfied. His Servant may not have been the King of Knights, but seeing his stats, he felt that the priest was a good compensation prize.

The Servant's stats, his Endurance in particular, were staggeringly high. He had yet to see Saber in action, so he still didn't know exactly how to use him, but with Saber's power, he had little doubt of his usefulness.

"Saber, would you like something to drink?" Saber turned to see Irisviel who was preparing a cup of tea for herself.

"No, thank you. Besides, Servant's have no need for such things." Saber politely declined Irisviel's offer. He turned back to the window and continued to observe his master, who had hefted his daughter onto his shoulders.

"Are you surprised?" Irisiviel asked. After hearing of his exploits from the man himself, she was sure that anyone who has heard of or met Kiritsugu would be surprised when they saw this side of him. The Magus Killer a loving father.

"About my Master's soft side?" A nod confirmed his question. "Not really. I've seen that some people have two parts of themselves." Saber replied, thinking about himself. Whenever he was in combat, he often gave the impression of a blood-thirsty warrior, seeking nothing but battle. But in private moments like this, he showed a compassionate side. Comes with running an orphanage and being a priest he guessed.

_"But maybe the latter wasn't as helpful"_ Saber thought, remember his ruthless and fanatical former superior. Granted, he wasn't that much better in those regards, but at least he didn't slaughter civilians.

Thinking about these things, Saber remembered what Irisviel told him hers and Kiritsugu's wish was. "But I am surprised with his wish." Saber added after a few moments of silence. "

Why?" Irisviel asked. Was it so surprising to know that someone wants world peace?

"Even with his soft side, considering his profession, wouldn't World Peace put him out of his job?" Saber asked.

Irisviel's face formed a small smile before answering. "He doesn't enjoy his work as much as you might think. Everything he does, he does for his goal."

Saber hadn't turned to face Irisviel during the entire conversation. Instead, he continued to watch his master. After a few moments, he said "So long as he doesn't do anything heretical, I'll serve under him."

"What do you consider to be heresy Saber?" Irisviel asked, wanting to inform Kiritsugu of the lines his Servant will not cross.

"Killing innocents. Disrespecting the Lord. And consorting with monsters." Saber didn't take to long to respond, thinking about what he had dealt with in life.

Irisviel was uneasy at hearing this, having been told by Kiritsugu himself about his methods and his conflicts with the church. But she had to ask about the last one. "What do you mean by monsters?" Saber pondered the question for a few moments.

"Vampires. Or as you would call them, Dead Apostles." He soon answered. Irisviel seemed to be relieved. _"Considering Kiritsugu's experience with Dead Apostles, I have a feeling that there won't be any issues about that last one." _She thought.

Saber continued "But monsters aren't limited to things that aren't human. Some humans can give up what makes them human, and become monsters."

He should know a lot about that.

* * *

Waver looked at his Servant with curiosity. The man had an aura of power that was beyond what Waver had ever imagined. The massive sword on his back only seemed to further enhance it.

Fortunately for Waver, despite all that power, he was pretty obedient.

On their walk home Rider decided to ask his master a question. "What is you wish?" Waver was caught of guard with the question, not expecting his Servant to speak after being quiet for some time. "Why do you want to know?" Waver asked. "I want to a bit more about who I'll be serving under." Rider responded.

After a few seconds, Waver answered his Servant's question "I just want to get the people in the Clocktower to recognize me."

"A rather narrow-minded wish Master." Rider replied. Who in their right minds would be willing to sacrifice so much for so little. But then again, the value of pride varies from person to person. And magi in general weren't really in their right minds anyways.

Waver didn't take that very well. "What would you know? And who are you to tell me that my wish is foolish?" Waver ranted at his servant.

Unfazed, his Servant replied with his own question "Is the opinion of those people really that important?"

At that, Waver paused. Was it really all worth it? Was angering a noble and risking his life and the life of his family worth the chance to gain recognition? Sure, said noble might have publicly humiliated him, but even with that, couldn't he still gain the recognition he wanted by proving his theory?

Why risk his life? He got his answer soon enough.

Pride.

Sure he could get the recognition through other means, but his teacher had wounded his pride. He took pride in his thesis, and the bastard just ripped it apart and practically spat on it. "I have to. It's a matter of pride." Waver said.

Rider snorted and asked another question. "Is that pride truly worth risking your life master?"

Waver still wasn't sure on that. Was pride worth it? What was pride even worth? He was still unsure of this, so instead of answering, he chose to avoid his Servant's question. "Enough with the questions. Let's just get home. We'll discuss our plans when we get there." he said continuing his walk to the Mackenzie residence.

"Very well master."

* * *

In an apartment, there was a pair of couches, a television, a wooden chair, and a lamp. There was also a bucket of blood, a pentagram on the floor drawn in blood, and several corpses on the couches and on the floor. And a man dragging his foot across the pentagram, tracing it with his toe.

"Fill, fill, fill'er up, fill... Repeat four times" Uryuu Ryuunosuke chanted, while dragging his bare foot across the floor of the apartment, tracing the symbol on the floor. "Repeat four times. Or was it five times? Um, destroy each one when filled... or something?" He looked at the book he held in his left hand and started counting with his fingers. "Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill. Alright that makes five times! OK."

He started to drop his foot back on the ground to resume tracing with blood, but he turned to the TV which showed a channel reporting a series of murders.

"Maybe a went a bit too far." Ryuunosuke stated before leaning on a couch, causing a corpse to fall off it and land on the floor.

He turned of the television and then diverted his attention to a kid on the floor, limbs bound and mouth gagged. "Do you thinks demons exist kiddo?" He asked the kid, who, due to being gagged, obviously couldn't answer.

"All the papers and the magazines call me a demon." He continued while walking toward the boy. He stopped next to the wooden chair and leaned against it. "But wouldn't that be kinda rude if demons did exist?" He started walking towards the kid again. "You've gotta be clear about these things."

He suddenly crouched in front of the kid, and declared "Sup! I'm Uryuu Ryuunosuke, and I'm a demon!" The boy started sobbing, but Ryuunosuke ignored and continued with his thinking out loud. "I dunno if that's how I should be introducing myself."

"So like, I found this." He continued, dangling the book he was holding in front of the kids face. "It's some old book I found in the storehouse." He lifted the book back up and began to flip through the pages. "It looks like my ancestors were trying to summon demons. So like, I've gotta find out if demons really do exist!" He stood up saying "But y'know, if a demon really did come out, it'd be pretty dumb to just chat with it and have nothing to offer him."

Ryuunosuke walked around while talking before sitting down on the chair and faced the boy. "So, kiddo... If a demon really does show up... Mind if we let it kill you?" He asked, not really caring about the kid's answer. At that, the boy started panicking even more, straining against his bonds trying to break free.

The serial killer just laughed at the kid's struggle. "I wonder what it's like, being killed by a demon! Not many people get to experience that - Ow!" A pain flare up in his right hand.

He stared at it and watched as a red symbol that reminded him of snakes appeared on the back of his hand. Just as the symbol appeared in full, the pentagram he had drawn started to glow and spark with electricity. Smoke came out of the circle and out of the smoke came a man.

The man was tall and had blue eyes, light blue hair with two long locks that looked like horns and a large bang of hair falling over his face. He wore robes that were mainly dark blue with red trimming and a green sash. The robe above his chest was open, exposing his chest. He had pointed fingers and pronounced veins. In his right hand he held a staff.

He spoke. "I am Servant Caster of this Holy Grail War. I ask you. What is the name of he who has summoned me?"

Uryuu stared at the man for a while before answering "I'm Uryuu Ryuunosuke. I'm currently unemployed and I like killing people very much. Especially kids and young women."

Caster stared at his master with mild shock at someone openly admitting being a cold-hearted killer. He soon responded with, "Very well. The contract is made."

"Anyways, what about a sacrifice. Wanna eat that kid?" Ryuunosuke, not really sure what he had meant by that, simply decided to offer the kid. The kid in question started to struggle again, sobbing all the while.

Caster stared at the boy for a while, before waving his staff. The boy suddenly erupted into flames. The gagged and binds were burned away, allowing the kid to scream and thrash in agony before falling into the ground a burned husk.

Caster walked up to the corpse and waved his staff again, this time, causing orbs of light to emerge from the body. The orbs moved around the apartment for a while, before they went into Caster with another wave of his staff.

Ryuunosuke watched it all and declared shortly after the orbs had disappeared into Caster "Cool! Your awesome!" He clasped Caster's free hand with his own and continued "I don't know about this Grail stuff, but I'm following you from now on! Show me even cooler ways to kill people!"

Caster stared at him before smiling _"It appears that I won't have to worry about a shortage in power."_. "Very well. I shall show you 'cooler' ways of killing. But of course you have to supply me with victims." Ryuunosuke eagerly agreed.

* * *

"The Church has just informed me that the final Servant, Caster, has been summoned." Kirei said apparently to no one. Assassin materialize behind him and said "So does that mean we can make our move now?"

"Yes. You are to head immediately for the Tohsaka household." Kirei replied.

Assassin was already on her way there. "An when I arrive?" She asked wile running through the city.

"The house's powerful bounded fields should be child's play to someone of your skill. Even if you encounter Archer, there is no need to be afraid." Kirei responded almost immediately.

"Don't worry. I don't plan to be." With that Assassin jumped high above the Tohsaka household, disabling a portion of the field on the way down and landing on a bush. She stared at the center pedestal where a red jewel laid, being the source of the defense. She observed the revolving spheres and beams of magic and a few seconds later she disappeared before appearing in front of the pedestal.

"Too easy." She muttered while reaching for the jewel. Just as her hand was a few inches away from it, a spear flew through the air aimed at where her hand would be. She retracted her hand and moved away just as the spear shattered the pedestal and the jewel, bringing down the bounded field.

She looked up and saw Tokiomi's Servant standing on the roof, in his flashy gold armor with golden ripples forming behind him and weapons moving out of them. "Who gave you permission to look up, mongrel." Gilgamesh said before firing more weapons at Assassin, who dodged every last one. "You're not worthy to gaze upon me." Already preparing to shoot more weapons.

Assassin glared at Gilgamesh while moving into a fighting stance. _"So that's his ability." _She mentally noted while waiting for another attack.

_"So this is the Servant Tokiomi was so worried about. Looks like all she's good at is dodging." _Gilgamesh thought. Oh how wrong he was. And he would soon realize it when Assassin faced her palm in his direction and declared "Hado #31. Shakkaho."

* * *

**A/N - Here's the next chapter. I finished it earlier than I expected. It's shorter than I expected too though. Oh well.**

**Hope you like it. Please leave a review. Goodbye.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Nasuverse, Bleach, or any of the other series featured in this fic. I make no profit from this at all.**

* * *

A crimson orb formed in front of Assassin's palm, before turning into a beam that went straight for Gilgamesh. The Servant jumped down from the roof mere moments before the beam reached where he was standing, fortunately avoiding the Tohsaka house.

"You would make me, a king, stand on the same ground as you?" Gilgamesh snarled. "You will pay, for your insolence!" Golden ripples formed behind Gilgamesh once more, more numerous in numbers this time. Weapons began to poke out from the ripples.

But before Gilgamesh could launch them, Assassin appeared on his right, and kicked him in the face. The King of Heroes went flying, sliding on the ground before coming to a halt. The man looked even more furious than before. He began to open his treasury again, only for Assassin to once again appear on his side, and hit him in the face, sending him flying once more.

This continued on for a while. Gilgamesh would open his treasury in order to attack, Assassin would appear next to him and either punch or kick him in the face. At times Gilgamesh managed to raise his armored arms in time to absorb the blows, but he was still sent skidding away.

Finally, after Assassin had sent Gilgamesh flying for at least the tenth time, Gilgamesh soon managed to land his first hit on Assassin. He opened the Gate of Babylon as usual. When Assassin appeared next to him to deliver another kick to his head, a lance appeared from one of the golden ripples, blocking the attack. Gilgamesh then pulled out a sword from another ripple and slashed at Assassin.

She disappeared from his sight and reappeared in front of him, a small cut on her shoulder. Gilgamesh unleashed the weapons from his vault. Swords, axes, hammers, spears, and all manner of weapons began to shoot out of the ripples at an absurd rate, keeping Assassin on the defensive.

Not of the weapons landed a direct hit, but some had managed to nick her. Small cuts started to appear all over her body. With weapons coming at her from multiple sides, there wasn't enough room for her to maneuver and get to the opposing servant.

Well, that's how it was supposed to go. She while dodging she said "Hado #58. Tenran". A tornado like blast emerged from her palm, aimed at the King of Heroes. The blast hit him, and sent him flying into the Tohsaka manor.

The storm of weapons stopped, but Assassin didn't relax. Right after the tornado like blast had stopped, she faced her palm at the hole where Gilgamesh went through and chanted "Hado #31. Shakkaho." A crimson orb once again formed in front of her palm before being fired at her target.

But before instead of hitting the manor, it instead impacted on a pink, flower-shaped barrier with seven petals. One of the petals shattered before the beam had dispersed. The barrier soon disappeared and Gilgamesh started walking out of the manor. "You. You would not only harm a king, but damage his treasures!?" Ripples formed once more. "You must have a death wish. If so, as your king, I'll oblige you." Even more ripples appeared, weapons poking out of them.

Assassin prepared to fight, but a voice called out to her. "That is enough Assassin. Withdraw." Kirei's voice sounded through her head. Assassin form relaxed, slipping out of her fighting stance. Gilgamesh's weapons started to fire. Just before the weapons hit Assassin, she disappeared in a burst of speed.

The weapons hit the ground, creating several craters. Gilgamesh observed the destruction, and just as he turned around to walk back into the manor, he heard Assassin's voice say, "Bakuda #1. Sai." Gilgamesh's arms locked behind his back. Assassin then said "Hado #1. Sho" An invisible force struck the King of Uruk in the face. Laughter soon followed, which was then accompanied with the sound of Gilgamesh's gritting teeth.

* * *

Inside the Tohsaka manor, Gilgamesh was busy telling his master just what he thought. "I believed you said I would be fighting an Assassin Tokiomi. Not a Caster." He said with barely concealed irritation.

"I apologize king. Assassin had neglected to inform us of this ability." Tokiomi said while bowing his head before Gilgamesh. While he was technically the Master in their relationship, it was little secret that Gilgamesh is barely restraining himself from killing Tokiomi and finding a master he found more interesting. But when Tokiomi's plan had led Gilgamesh to a Servant that warranted him actually putting some effort into a fight, it was safe to say that Gilgamesh's boredom was sated. For now at least. But Assassin's performance in the fight had further confused Tokiomi.

Truly, he hadn't expected the fight to escalate to that level. He had known that Assassin was very physically capable, but being able to cast high level Thaumaturgy with single line arias? Why wasn't this Assassin summoned as a Caster, Tokiomi didn't know.

"Regardless, I will make one thing clear with you Tokiomi. We may be in an alliance with your apprentice and his Servant, but by the end of this War, I will take Assassin's life. Understood." Gilgamesh said. Somebody's not taking getting kicked around very well.

"Very well King of Heroes." Tokiomi promised Gilgamesh the right to kill Assassin, but in his heart there was doubt.

Assassin had clearly shown herself to be able to kick around the King of Heroes. In the entire fight, Gilgamesh had not managed to grant Assassin a significant injury, only managing small cuts. So, in the end, who was more valuable. Assassin or Archer?

* * *

Waver Velvet was shocked at what he had just seen through his familiar. The Archer had proven himself worthy of being one of the three Knight Classes, even if qualification for the class was odd. Seriously, shooting swords at people? But Assassin...

Needless to say, Waver began to fear for his life. With an Assassin as strong as that one, how could his Servant protect him? When he researched the Assassin class, he believed that so long as he had proper measures in place to alert him and his Servant of Assassin in time, his Servant would easily cut down Assassin.

But this Assassin was simply too strong, and too fast. He had seen Rider's stats, and they were impressive. But with Assassin's speed, would it be enough?

He informed Rider of the fight. He started asking questions soon. "Did you manage to see their Noble Phantasms?" Rider questioned. "I think I saw Archer's. It seemed to involve opening portals and shooting weapons out of them." Rider nodded, filing away that information in his mind for later use. "And Assassin?" Waver shook his head.

"She didn't use a weapon that entire fight. She was fast. She managed to land several hits on Archer before he even managed to nick her. She was also capable of some powerful Thaumaturgy."

Rider pondered on this information. It appears that he might be forced to use his own Noble Phantasm sooner than he thought. Both of them wished that the other Servants weren't as powerful as the ones they had seen, but when the supposedly weakest Servant possessed such abilities, there didn't seem to be a lot of hope on that.

"Anyways Rider, can I see your Noble Phantasm? I need to know what you can do before I can make plans." Waver asked his Servant.

"Very well Master. But I must inform, I have more than one Noble Phantasm. For now, I will show you why I qualify for Rider class. We will need to take this outside." Rider replied. Waver nodded

They walked outside and stood in the middle of the street. Rider took out his massive sword and slashed the air. At first, nothing happened. Then, a the earth began to shake. The ground in front of them became cracked, and soon, a black horse with flaming hooves appeared from the crack. The horse was huge! It towered over Rider, who himself had easily towered over several adults.

Rider walked up to the horse and stroked it's mane before climbing up and mounting it. Waver was still staring in shock of the horse. "Master, I detect a Servant's presence."

That shook Waver out of his stupor. "Where?"

"Down at the docks. Should I engage?" Rider asked, a bit eager for a fight.

"No. Get us to a place where we can observe the docks. I don't think we're the only ones who detected the Servant." Waver replied.

"Then get up here master." Rider said gesturing to his steed. Waver hesitated for a moment before walking up to the horse. Before he could start to try to climb up, Rider grabbed him by the back and set him on the saddle.

The horse reared back, standing on it's hinds legs before letting out a sound. "Let's ride again, Ruin." Rider said, before the horse, identified as Ruin started running at speeds beyond what most human vehicles could achieve.

* * *

Earlier that day

The plane had landed early. Irisviel and Saber walked out of the plane. "So, how did you like the flight?" Irisviel inquired. She herself had never been on a flight, having spent all of her eight years inside the Einzbern Castle, only hearing about it from Kiritsugu. She wanted to know how others felt about travelling by plane.

"It was fine. Been on planes before. Never first class though." Saber replied.

They walked through customs and presented the fake id's that Kiritsugu had gotten them. They got out of the airport with little issue. They got into the car waiting for them and began their tour of the city.

"So, what do you think of Fuyuki?" Irisviel decided to break the silence with her question.

"From what I've heard it's nice enough. A nice view of the ocean. But I'm disappointed to here that there's only one church in this entire city." Saber replied, before adding "Though considering this Church's beliefs, I'm not sure if that's a bad thing."

Irisviel remembered Saber's outrage over the Church's views on demons. It was probably for the best that Saber didn't meet any member of the Church. She didn't want to see Saber waging a one-man war against the Church. Not only would that disqualify them from the Holy Grail War, but it would also cause the Einzberns to possibly be disgraced even more than they already are.

"Master should have arrived by now, correct?" Saber inquired. He was rather curious about the status of his master. He could tell that Kiritsugu was uneasy around him, and that along with Irisviel telling him off his profession warranted Saber's curiosity.

Snapping out of her thoughts(which in now way included Saber walking up to the church in Fuyuki and decapitating both Kotomine Kirei and his father.) she answered his question "Yes. He should be here by now. But he isn't at the manor. He said he would meet up with a partner of his to get a few things first."

The rest of the tour was pretty silent, with the two having short conversations time to time.

* * *

Kiritsugu walked up to one of the apartment doors, and knocked the door in a particular beat. The door opened and a black haired woman peaked through. She stared at Kiritsugu for a moment before closing the door again. The sounds of locks being moved could be heard, and soon the door opened again.

Kiritsugu walked in and saw several electronic equipment and firearms lying on the beds inside. He moved to check them while Maiya reported. "There was an incident at the Tohsaka manor last night. Here's the footage." She said while moving to a small television and video player. A video appeared on the screen showing bits of Assassin and Archer's fight.

After watching the fight, Kiritsugu declared "Assassin will be a major threat with her skill set." Maiya nodded in agreement. "Have you discovered her master's identity and location." he asked.

Maiya shook her head "Only the identity. It's Kotomine Kirei." At that Kiritsugu frowned.

Figures. The one master Kiritsugu had judged to be an actual threat to him had the servant that appeared to be the most troublesome.

* * *

Soon the sun set, and by that time the Servant and Homunculus pair had arrived at a beach.

Irisviel had taken off her shoes and started to walk around the shore, her feet getting wet and coated with sand. She enjoyed the sensation. The feeling of water splashing on her skin, the sand sticking to her feet. Saber watched her with a small smile on his face, enjoying Irisviel's child like actions.

"It's so much fun walking around a new town, accompanied by a gentleman." Irisviel commented. But their happiness were soon shattered with a feeling both of them shared.

"There's a servant nearby." Irisviel said, feeling the Servant's massive energy.

Saber only nodded and asked "Where?"

"The docks." Irisviel replied quickly.

"It appears that this Servant is broadcasting his location. Should I go out to meet him?" Saber asked, the making of a blood-thirsty smile forming on his face.

Irisviel smiled. "Yes. It would be rude to ignore his invitation." Together, the Servant and the homunculus set out to meet the Servant.

* * *

**A/N - Well, I finished this sooner than I thought I would. I know it's short, but please bear with it. **

**Hope you enjoy it, and as always, please review and no flames please.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Nasuverse, Bleach, Hellsing, and the Final Fantasy Series. I make no profit from this fic at all. **

* * *

Saber and Irisviel arrived at the docks. They looked around to see the Servant that had practically invited them but found nothing. Where was he?

Their question was soon answered when a woman in a blue sari holding a large spear appeared. Before anyone could speak, Saber had thrown several small, silver bayonets at Lancer. The woman knocked them all out of the air with her spear.

As the last of the bayonets was deflected, Saber had drawn eight bayonets, four in each hand. "I guess your Lancer?" He asked with a smile. She was fast that was for sure. The Servant seemed to live up to her class's reputation as the most agile servant.

"Yeah. And I guess your Saber?" Lancer replied, while slipping into a stance.

"Right. Now then, die!" Saber said before jumping into the air and tossing the bayonets at Lancer. Lancer took several steps back to avoid them, blocking the ones that she couldn't with her spear. In the air, Saber had drawn to larger bayonets. He slashed both of them at Lancer as he landed. She blocked both of them with the shaft of her spear.

She pushed him back only for him to throw both of the bayonets at her as he slid back. She side-stepped both and charged at Saber, who responded by throwing more of the smaller bayonets at her. She smashed them out of the air with her spear, not stopping her dash towards Saber. When she finally reached him he had already drawn two of the large bayonets and slashed both at her. She blocked with the shaft of her spear once more, only instead of pushing him back, he pushed her back.

Saber leaped into the air once more and unleashed a storm of bayonets.

_'Well. Fuck.' _Lancer thought. She ran to avoid the blades but Saber didn't seem to run out and just kept on throwing more at her. And unfortunately for her, some of them had explosive hilts. So when she tried to block some, she ended up with one of them exploding in her face. Didn't do any serious damaged, but it did mar her face and the blade shards cut her across her torso.

Seeing the damage, Saber smiled while arming himself with more bayonets. "Well, it appears I draw first blood." He laughed.

Irisviel was uneasy. She knew that despite his rather pleasant personality(bouts of ranting about heresy aside), Saber was a fighter. But it still shocked her to see Saber's fighting style. A head on fighting style with little regard to his own well-being. She noticed that in the entire fight, Saber had not defended or dodged at all.

Lancer looked at some of the cut in her arm, and then looked back at Saber. "Hey, don't get all cocky now." She slipped back into her fighting stance and Saber did the same. But before either of them could move, a man's voice sounded through the air.

"What are you doing Lancer? Hurry up and finish him." The voice said with obvious irritation. Shortly after that Lancer's wounds glowed green, the shards were expelled, and the cuts closed up.

Lancer grinned. "OK then master." The white mark on her shoulder glowed for a moment and she said "Paradigm Shift - Sentinel". She glowed for a moment and then slipped into her stance.

Saber took the glow as the signal to continue and dashed toward Lancer, throwing her blades at her while drawing a pair of the large ones. Only, instead of defending or charging at him, she just stood their smiling with her spear held across her chest.

She made no move to block the incoming bayonets but she didn't need to. They bounced off her skin. 'No. Not the skin.' Saber had seen it. A barrier less than an inch away from Lancer's skin, completely surrounding and protecting her. But even seeing that Saber continued his run towards Lancer.

When he got close he started unleashing multiple slashes, intent on slaying Lancer. But despite no actual moves to block on her part, Lancer was unharmed. Saber continued to attack, dealing little to no damage at all.

* * *

Kiritsugu watched the battle with a slight worry. And confusion. _'What is with the Servants in this war?'_ A Saber that fought like a Berserker, an Archer that shot swords a people, an Assassin that was capable of casting high level thaumaturgy, and now a Lancer that could tank a lot of damage.

His confusion increased when he saw Saber back off, apparently acknowledging the futility of his attacks. But that wasn't what surprised him. What did was when he heard Lancer say "Paradigm Shift - Commando" She glowed again and then began to fire small silver orbs at Saber.

Turning his attention away from the fight, he aimed at Lancer's master with his rifle. "Maiya, are you in position to attack Assassin?" He asked. The ridiculously powerful Assassin was also in the area, observing the battle just as Kiritsugu was. When Kiritsugu first sighted Assassin as single word went through his head. _'Fuck'._

"Not yet." Maiya responded. _'This couldn't get any worse'_ both of them thought.

And then they saw Saber get skewered through the chest.

"I'm in position." Maiya's said through the radio.

"Standby and wait for my signal. When I give it engage Assassin." Kiritsugu ordered.

* * *

Lancer grinned as she pulled her spear out of Saber's chest and promptly stabbed him a few more times. In the chest, in the stomach, in the head and just to add insult to injury she topped it all off with a kick the groin. She ended up hurting her foot. But victory was still hers. A few stabs to the heart and the face would kill even Servants.

But this wasn't a regular Servant. Neither was she but that's beside the point. She soon found a knee planted in her gut and fist heading towards her face. She was sent flying back and only her quick reflexes saved her from being skewered by the bayonets Saber had thrown at her.

How was he not dead? She had stabbed him right in the heart with a few extra stabs to other parts of the body including the head for good measure. But when she looked at him he looked completely fine. Other than the tattered clothing, nothing at all indicated that he had even been hit. She doubted that the woman that came with him could have healed him, at least not that fast. There wasn't healing magecraft that could help with a gouged out heart and a spear to the face as far as she and her master was aware off. So she came to a conclusion. "You Noble Phantasm, it's a healing factor ain't it?" She asked although she was sure that she was right.

Saber grinned at her while preparing more bayonets to throw at her. "Ay. A gift from the Lord, meant for me to use to wipe out heretics." he responded.

Lancer smiled. "Well, you can't regenerate from nothing can you? Paradigm Shift - Synergist." She glowed once more. She quickly chanted "Courage. Bravera, Faithra, Haste, Boon." At each word she waved her hand and with every wave she glowed. "Paradigm Shift - Commando." She glowed again.

"You done with your witchcraft Lancer?" Saber had watched Lancer cast a series of spells, most likely spells to increase her physical capabilities. And he was proven right when she run towards him faster than she had before and the thrusts and slashes he blocked had more punch to them than before.

She delivered an upward slash which sent Saber up in the air which she then followed up with a series of thrusts. Saber managed to block a few blows but the thrusts eventually shattered his bayonets. Defenseless he was subject to another stabbing session. After spearing Saber through the abdomen Lancer swung down sending him crashing into the ground. She then swung him into one of the metal crates before sending a large silver orb towards him with a cry "Ruinga." The orb exploded disintegrating the crate on impact.

Lancer smiled. "Well, that takes care of that." She turned around and started walking to where her master was but she noticed something. A piece of paper fell in front of her. She grabbed it and looked up finding dozens of pieces of paper. She stared at the pieces puzzled. Suddenly they glowed for a brief moment before a multitude of Saber's bayonets appeared and shot toward her.

She had let her guard down and now she paid for it by having two bayonets stuck in her gut. Saber dropped down from the cluster of pages in the air, unscathed from her Ruinga.

'This is bad.' Lancer thought while looking down at the two blades sticking out of her. She stabbed her spear into the ground and moved her hand to the handles of the bayonets before pulling them out with a groan.

"How are you still alive?" Lancer asked before coughing up blood.

Saber grinned. "Magic Resistance, Rank B+." He laughed while pulling out more bayonets. "Surely you didn't forget which class got the best advantage when it came to dealing with magic?"

Lancers wounds glowed green before closing. "Lancer, stop playing with him. Use your Noble Phantasm and finish him!" Kayneth's voice commanded.

Lancer grinned and muttered "Paradigm Shift - Synergist. Bravera. Paradigm Shift - Commando" Lancer quickly shifted between paradigms and then leapt into the air. "Wouldn't wanna be you right now. Highwind!"She threw her spear down. The result was instantaneous. The moment the spear struck the ground a massive explosion came from the impact point. The blast hit Saber and sent him flying into another crate while Irisviel had been knocked to the ground by the ensuing shockwave.

Soon Saber walked out of the crate he was sent into relatively unscathed, already regenerating the wounds he received.

Lancer saw Saber's body and groaned. "Shoulda known it wouldn't work that well on you. It's at its most effective when the target's been softened up by magic, but considering your Magic Resistance." She sighed. "You really are the worst enemy for me."

Saber merely grinned and prepared to charge Lancer once more. Lancer herself had gotten back to her fighting stance and was waiting for Saber to make his move. But before either of them good attack they were interrupted by a streak of fire heading for the docks. It slammed into something on the top of one of the cranes before smashing into the ground. The fire dispersed to reveal a large black horse with flaming hooves with a young black-haired man and a massive armored figure with a red hood on top. And on the bottom currently getting trampled by the horse was the purple-haired Assassin.

* * *

A few minutes ago

Waver and Rider were observing the battle from the top of the bridge. They were still on Ruin's back. "Saber and Lancer are both strong. Tell me master, what are their stats." Rider said.

Waver was clinging to Ruin's reins like his life depended on it. He heard his Servant's question and reinforced his eyes to get a better look at the two Servants fighting. "High. Mostly A ranks."

Rider nodded and continued observing the battle. But soon he felt another presence down at the docks. It was weak. No, not weak. Concealed. He turned his attention away from Saber and Lancer and began to survey the surroundings. And there she was. Assassin.

"Master, look at the top of the first crane." Rider said to his master who was still clinging to the reins.

Waver did as his Servant said and gasped. "Is that, Assassin?"

"Indeed master." Rider responded. Assassin had yet to make a move, only observing the battle. But both of them knew what would happen. The moment one of the servant's fell, Assassin would swoop in and finish of the other one. "Who do we attack master?"

Waver looked at the Servants assembled. Saber was strong, there was no doubt about that, and his healing ability would make him troublesome later on but his Magic Resistance wouldn't bother them too much. Lancer's versatile list of skills would make her a challenge but Rider's ultimate Noble Phantasm would make short work of her unless she had something else up her sleeve. As for Assassin... She was the biggest threat there at the moment. Her speed, her strength, her magecraft, and her class skill all made for a deadly enemy. "Assassin. We'll target Assassin first."

Rider nodded, mentally agreeing with his master's choice. "Get ready master."

"Get ready for wha- AH!" The horse he and Rider were on was suddenly shrouded in flames. And shortly after that it jumped off the bridge and dashed through the air towards Assassin.

Assassin was observing the battle. The two were powerful. But they hadn't shown their ultimate Noble Phantasm's yet. She would need to see those before she and her master could properly rate their threat level. And then suddenly she felt a massive presence at the bridge. She turned only to see a ball of fire heading her way. _'Oh shi-" _That was as far as her thoughts went before the ball hit her and then dragged her into the ground.

* * *

Present

Saber and Lancer stared at the new arrival. It was obvious that the man on the massive horse was Rider and the man next to him was likely his master. But they weren't sure about who the woman was. But she soon disappeared and reappeared above Rider about to deliver a dropkick only for Rider to raise his massive hand and block the blow. He swung his massive sword only for her to disappear and reappear several meters away from him.

Saber and Lancer returned their gazes on each other, daring the other to make the first move. The situation was somewhat the same for Rider and Assassin. But the voice of Lancer's master interrupted everything.

"So it was you. I had wondered what madness drove you to steal my relic, but I never imagined that you would participate yourself. Waver Velvet." Waver froze at the sound of the voice and huddled down planting his face on Ruin's back. "Perhaps I'll give you extra lessons as a special case. The true meaning of magi killing each other. I'll teach you the fear and pain involved. You should be feel honored."

By now Waver was a quivering mess. He was covering his ears with his hands in a vain attempt to block out the voice. But then he heard Rider respond to the voice. "So, you were to be my master. I see that your a coward who hides in the shadows while having others do his work. You remind me of some people I hate. Some people I killed."

Kayneth's gritting teeth could be heard.

Rider turned his attention to the other Servants. But instead of charging at Assassin he instead cried out "I know you're there. Show yourself or be named a coward."

In response golden lights appeared above one of the street lights and from the lights appeared a golden armored Servant. "Mongrel, you would accuse me, the king, of being a coward?" He growled out. "Your foolishness will be your death!" He opened the Gate of Babylon, intent on raining death on every servant in the area, starting with Assassin and Rider, the two fools who had the nerve to humiliate and insult him.

But at the moment Gilgamesh had opened the ripples, Kariya who was hidden somewhere, looking at the entire scene through his astralized Servant's eyes gave the order "Kill him."

Berserker materialized and quickly drew two pistols, one silver, the other black, and fired at the King of Heroes. The golden armor deflected all shots to the torso and Gilgamesh merely raised his arms to protect his head.

After Berserker's guns had run out of ammo Gilgamesh had re-aimed the ripples at the new arrival. "You dare filthy my armor with you weapons? Die." The weapons fired from the ripples. Berserker made no attempt to dodge or to block. He didn't need to.

The weapons struck their target and after a few seconds Berserker was reduced to a bloody, dismembered corpse.

"Hmph. That mad dog should have known better than to anger the King." Gilgamesh declared before turning the golden ripples at the other Servants.

Then Saber spoke out "It can't be!" He declared. He scrutinized the body, and realized why it had seemed familiar.

"Hahahaha" Berserker's laughter could be heard in the air. His corpse sat up straight, the blood and body part on the ground flowing back into him. "Surprised Judas Priest?" He asked and then laughed. "Oh no need to hide it. Imagine my surprise when I saw you here, human once more fighting in this war."

Saber gritted his teeth before responding "So it really is you. No Life King. It seems that fate has pitted us against each other once more." He then threw several bayonets at Berserker. All hit the target, to little effect.

"You haven't lost your touch, Paladin Anderson." Berserker responded with several shots from the white pistol. Saber made no move to defend or dodge. The bullets hit. Saber still stood. "Not at all."

"Dog, it appears that you still live. I can't allow that." Gilgamesh interrupted the conversation between the two other Servants and fired more weapons at Berserker. "And I especially won't allow a mad dog such as yourself to hold the title of king."

Berserker was dismembered by the weapons but simply healed back up again. Except for his left arm. Instead of an arm it was instead a red/black mass of _something_ which soon shaped itself into a massive dog's head. "I'm a dog huh? Then I guess that makes you dog food." The black dog charged toward Gilgamesh who shot more weapons from the Gate as a response. The dog moved out of the way of the weapons. It got close and tried to eat Gilgamesh who jumped down from the street light to avoid it.

He glared at Berserker who had called his dog back to his side. "You must really want to die don't you dog?" The ripples formed behind him. "For your insult, I will personally wipe you from this Earth."

But before he could fire his weapons, a massive circle with runes in it formed above them. It glowed for a while, and then from the circle came out a beast. It was larger than anybody there except the horse. It had dark skin, two horns and a fiery mane. It raised it's hand, a giant ball of fire formed, and he threw it at the first person he thought to aim at.

* * *

**A/N - Chapters done. Hope you enjoy. The fight will continue in the next chapter, which might not be out in a while so please be patient.**

**Please review and tell me what you thing.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the franchises featured in this fic. Nor do I make any money from this. **

**A/N - Kinda disappointed nobody recognized the last arrival.**

* * *

The fireball went for Assassin and Rider. Assassin disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared next to Gilgamesh, punching him in the face again. Rider's steed got them away from the fireball just before it impacted where they once stood. Rider then made a b-line towards Assassin who was currently preparing another Hado #31 aimed at Gilgamesh. She noticed Rider heading her way and aimed the blast at him. The red energy shot toward Rider who simply ran through the beam. Assassin's eyes widened at that. She disappeared just as Rider got near her and reappeared to his side attempting to kick him off his steed. Rider responded by back handing her to the ground with his massive fist.

Assassin crashed into the ground and saw ripples above her with swords and spears poking out. She got up to her feet and ran a bit before disappearing and reappearing next to Gilgamesh. She attempted a kick to the face only for Gilgamesh to block with his bracers and pull out a hammer from the Gate of Babylon. He swiped at Assassin only for her to jump away. He threw the hammer at her. She dodged the thrown weapon charged at Gilgamesh again. But when she got there the hammer she had dodged had come back and landed a hit at her shoulder. The sounds of bone breaking could be heard by everyone in the vicinity.

Gilgamesh smiled as the hammer returned to his hand. He raised the hammer in the and the weather responded to his action. Thunders roared and lightning sparked. A streak of lightning hit the hammer. Gilgamesh pointed the hammer at Assassin and spoke "You should be honored mongrel. Few have the honor of receiving a death as personal as this from me."

Assassin appeared in front of him with her hand outstretched, her index finger pointing at Gilgamesh. "Hado #4 Byakurai" Lightning formed and fired at him. At the same moment Gilgamesh said "Mjolnir" Lightning shot out from his hammer to meet Assassin's own. The two blasts of lightning were evenly matched, at least at first. Gilgamesh smirked and the lightning from his hammer disappeared allowing for Assassin's blast to continue only to be intercepted by the hammer. And soon a second, far more massive streak of lightning emerged from the hammer instantly overpowering Assassin's attack.

But before the blast struck Assassin, Rider came charging on his horse and attempted to decapitate both of them. Gilgamesh directed the lightning from his hammer from Assassin to Rider only for him to intercept it with his blade. Assassin's blast continued and struck Gilgamesh only for him to emerge unharmed. Soon the blast from Mjolnir disappeared. The three servants stared at each other, and then Gilgamesh raised his hammer. A lightning bolt came from the sky and hit the hammer and soon two streaks of lightning struck out from the hammer and honed in on Rider and Assassin who blocked and dodged respectively. The attack initiated a three way fight.

A few meters away from them, Berserker and Saber were engaged in their own battle. Berserker fired shot after shot from his massive handguns while his black hound emerged from his chest and constantly attempted to attack Saber at different angles. Saber responded by throwing several bayonets at Berserker and cutting the dog whenever it got too close he let shots from the white pistol hit him while blocking or avoiding shots from the black one.

Berserker made no attempt to dodge any of the blades, and simply regenerating whenever Saber hit him with the explosive variants or chopped off a limb. After a few minutes off this Berserker was practically a pin cushion and Saber had been shot so many times the it everyone had been reminded that even though his wounds would heal, his clothes wouldn't.

Berserker stopped shooting to reload his guns. Saber took that chance and ran as fast as he could toward Berserker intent on chopping his head off. The black dog lashed out in defense of it's master only to be met by a trio of explosive bayonets. The hilts detonated forcing the dog back into it's master. Berserker had finished reloading and aimed both guns at Saber only for Saber to slice of both of his hands and then chop off his head.

Berserker's head fell to the ground and his headless body soon followed. Saber then drove a bayonet through the dismembered head. The head and the body soon dissolved into blood. While some would take this as a sign that Berserker was finished, Saber knew better. The blood pooled together and Berserker rose from the amassed blood. He had both his guns back and wasted no time firing at Saber.

And with the others Servants engaged in their own fights, the responsibility to fight the creature that had appeared fell onto Lancer.

Lancer ducked a punch from the creature and stabbed her spear into it's chest shortly after. The attack didn't do much other than agitate the beast which then let out a kick that sent Lancer flying. It ran after her only to be met by a silver explosion. Lancer ran out of the crate she was knocked into and stabbed it again in the torso. But unlike the last time, she pulled it out and managed to stab it through the creatures foot as it attempted to kick her again. During the fight a though went through her head.

_"Who the hell summoned an Eidolon!?" _

The beast raised it's hand and created another fire ball which it then threw at Lancer. She dodged the blast which continued and ended up hitting Saber and Berserker. It consumed both of them in flames but being the ridiculously tough SOB's they were it didn't do anything. They regenerated the burnt skin and continued their own battle. Only by this time Saber was near naked thanks to the flame.

The beast then did something Lancer didn't expect. It buried it's arms into the ground, pulled them along with a large chunk of the ground out, and then threw it not at her, but into the sky. It then jumped after it landing on the tops. The beast was enveloped in fire and so was the rock, both of which started falling back into the ground at high speeds.

Just as the rock started falling multiple gunshots rang out. And they didn't come from Berserker, who couldn't even shoot at the moment since Saber cut his arms off. Again.

* * *

Kiritsugu looked up into the sky and saw the falling rock. The ensuing blast would most likely kill every one in the area with the exception of Berserker and Saber, who had both demonstrated healing factors of great strength, and Assassin who would most likely run from it.

He saw Lancer seize up and run towards where her master would be. Assassin had withdrawn from her three-way fight with Archer and Rider. It seems that she had gotten the hint to bail. Rider seemed to have gotten the hint as well and tried to escape, but it was apparent that Archer wouldn't let him pass after almost cutting his head off. But then Archer scowled and started talking to thin air before astralizing. Rider then left on his horse.

The Magus Killer looked at his Servant who was still battling Berserker. It appeared that the two knew each other in life. That would be useful but at the same time it would give Berserker's master an advantage. And then the man looked at Irisviel. Worried for his wife he gave Saber an order. "Saber, disengage and retrieve Iri. Withdraw." He then sent a message to Maiya telling her the same thing sans retrieving Iri.

After that he ran too the edge of the crane facing the sea. He reinforced his body and jumped off, diving into the water.

* * *

Saber scowled and got rid of his bayonets. He looked at Berserker and said "It looks like I have other thing I need to do. We'll finish this the next time vampire." He ran towards Irisviel and carried her bridal-style before running away at inhuman speeds.

Berserker frowned for a while before smiling. "I look forward to it, Judas Priest." He was the only one left at the docks, aside from the beast who was still descending. He looked up and stared at the falling creature. "It would appear you forced my target away." The creature and it's giant chunk of rock was getting closer. "I guess you'll do."

The creature and the rock slammed into the ground causing a massive explosion. The cranes fell, the crates were either disintegrated, melted, or blasted away, and the warehouses were completely destroyed. Berserker was hit by the blast and when it disappeared, all that remained was a very large blood splatter.

The beast looked at the blood before turning around to leave, most likely to return to it's master. It was interrupted when a 13mm round hit it in the chest. It turned around to see a hand holding a large black gun and a severed head emerging from the puddle of blood.

The head started laughing. "You may be capable of providing me with entertainment after all, demon." Berserker's full body burst out of the puddle, guns in hand and started firing at the beast. The shots from the silver gun gave it small cuts, the ones from the black one managed to penetrate the skin. But it was not enough to kill the creature. The creature sent out a punch meant to take off Berserker's head. It worked and the head went flying, but the body did not fall.

The black hound from earlier emerged from the head less neck and bit the creatures left arm. The flying head dissolved into blood, and soon the very same face formed on Berserker's chest. The creature attempted to crush Berserker to a bloody stain(like that had worked before) with it's right arm only for Berserker to move away, taking the beast's left arm with it. The beast roared in pain and started flailing his remaining arm at Berserker's general direction, attempting to kill him. He succeeded in hitting Berserker, reducing him to a bloody stain again. And once again, Berserker didn't die. But instead off coming out of the puddle as a humanoid, what emerged was a monstrosity.

A large multi-armed man. No longer was he wearing any clothes, instead, his entire body except his face was made of a strange black matter. Several arms emerged from the mans torso and the puddle from which he had spawned. Countless eyes appeared all around his body. On his torso, on his legs, and on his arms. The hands swarmed the creature who was attempting to beat them away. But for every arm he had destroyed, three more seemed to take it's place. Eventually, despite the creatures might, it was overwhelmed and completely held down by dozens of arms. And then more arms emerged, not to hold him down, but they instead punched through the creatures skin. Berserker approached the creature and held it's massive face with his original hands.

He smiled and said "It looks like I have a new pet." He opened his mouth, moved to the creatures neck, and bit down. The creature roared, struggling desperately to free itself from Berserker's grasp. But the hands held down, some even punching straight through it's body. After almost a minute the creature weakened, it's struggle became weaker, and after a few more, it was on it's last breaths. It gave one last attempt. A pathetic attempt that had no chance for success. And with that, the creature had died. It dissolved into blood, with a few orbs off light coming out. The orbs seemed to attempt to fly away, but the hands had seen to it that they weren't going anywhere.

Berserker was lying on the ground on all fours, drinking the remains of the creature. Soon he stood up and smiled as he processed the creatures memories. "So, your name is Ifrit. I think I'll enjoy having you as a pet."

He didn't appear to notice a small one eyed creature flying away from the docks as he astralized and returned to his master.

* * *

The one eyed fiend arrived before his master who mercilessly cut it down with a quick fire spell. The orbs of light emerged and with a wave of Caster's staff they started to form different shapes, eventually looking like the Servants assembled at the dock and the aeon he had summoned.

Behind him his master observed and commented. "That's a pretty cool trick. Are those guys real."

Caster smiled and answered "Yes, they exist. And what your about to see really happened, less than an hour ago actually." The shapes started fighting, recreating the fight seen through the fiend's eyes.

Uryuu eyes and smile widened as he paid special attention to Berserker and Saber's fight. "That's so cool! All that blood, all those knives." And then he saw Berserker fight Ifrit. "THAT'S SO COOL! And all of this really happened!" He exclaimed. He looked at Caster and said "And your part of this?"

Caster replied "Yes master. And trust me, this won't be the last fight this city will see." Uryuu smiled at that. Caster continued "But summoning that Aeon took a lot out of me. It would appear we need to go killing before I can fight them." Uryuu's smile widened.

"OK then boss. I'll go find you and I some people to kill. This is gonna be awesome!" Uryuu declared happily before engaging in a little dance.

Caster merely smiled, and plotted.

* * *

**A/N - Short chapter, I know. I'm sorry about that and the fact that this chapter is rather late. I hope you liked it. And I know that some of you were expecting to see Gilgamesh humiliated and psychologically attacked. Sorry if you were disappointed but trust me, it will come in a later chapter.**

**Anyways, please review.**

**EDIT - 11/28/12 Few minor changes to this and chapter 3.**


	6. Preview

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Nasuverse or any of the other franchises featured here.**

**A/N - Not a new chapter but rather a preview of something I have planned. The finished product will likely be different from this but the basic idea will be the same**

* * *

A group of fifty one people walked through the forests of Fuyuki. In the lead was a women with brown hair tied into a pony-tail. The stopped at a small cliff overlooking the city. They were not prepared for what they saw. These men and women were elites. They had fought and seen things that would drive a lesser person mad. But they were still shocked at what they saw.

Fuyuki city was now a city of blood and fire. Massive creatures walked around the city, spreading death and destruction. Some took flight and rained fire among other things at the enemy. Some of the creatures were fighting each other. And in the city was a massive number of _things _that moved through the city, killing the residents and overwhelming the creatures. At the river going through the city there was a massive being. It was an ugly creature. It was a body within something resembling a Venus flytrap and bound by chains, but the chains didn't stop it from doing damage. The creature would face something, and soon that something would be destroyed.

There was a gold and emerald contraption in the air, flying around and firing multiple projectiles at both the beings in the air and in the ground. When the weapons struck they detonated with massive force. The group assembled at the cliff could see with their reinforced eyes people in black coats moving around the city, fighting the army of _things, _wielding guns, swords, and bombs. A massive blast of blue energy moved through the city, wiping out several building and countless creatures.

The group observed the scene with stoic faces that was hiding their slight nervousness. The leader of the group had been alerted by the overseer of the Holy Grail War for an emergency. At first she dismissed it as a few destroyed buildings in the city, but what the overseer had told her was something that caused her to bring her own personal brigade to eliminate the problem.

A Dead Apostle on the level of an Ancestor had been summoned as a Servant, Berserker no less. And he did not know the meaning of subtle. None of the Servants did it seemed.

Soon the group assembled was joined by another group of people, this one lead by a young women with gray hair and boy who looked to be nineteen. The men and women in this group wore the clothes of the Church. Executors.

The leader of the new arrivals faced the leader of the earlier group. "Greetings Lady Barthomeloi. I see that you've seen the city." She said.

Lorelei Barthomeloi replied "Yes. To think that a Dead Apostle would be considered a Heroic Spirit. I guess you're hear is for the same reason I am Nabareck?"

Nabareck observed the destruction and responded "Yes. This one is obviously very powerful, with a massive army under his command to boot." She turned to face the boy next to her and asked "Do you have any idea who he could be Crown?"

The 20th Dead Apostle Ancestor shook his head. "I haven't heard of any Apostle with this kind of power Narbareck. Other than the Crimson Moon of course." He stared at the destruction with curiosity.

Barthomeloi interrupted the budding conversation saying "Who he is doesn't matter. We will go into the city and burn it down along with everyone in their. There will be no survivors." She started running jumped off the cliff and moved towards the city. The Chelon Canticle Brigade followed their leader into the battle field.

Merem and Nabareck glanced at each other before following Barthomeloi's lead and rushed to the city along with their followers.

Fuyuki city is now host to more than just the Holy Grail War and it's Seven Servant and Seven Masters. It was now home to countless fiends, legions of undead, and the latest addition, the Mage Association and the Church's best.

Fuyuki will fall.

* * *

**A/N - Well, what do you think? With the Nasuverse Church and Barthomeloi's attitude towards Vampires, Alucard was a walking catalyst for Fuyuki getting purged.**

**Please tell what you think by reviewing.**

**And finally, a few lines of dialogue from this part of the story.**

"The night is still young, Kiritsugu Emiya!"

"You will not harm Emiya Kiritsugu."

"Are you not a man of God? Stand and fight!"

"I will kill. I will let live."

"Time Alter : Triple Accel"

"Master, don't worry. This won't harm you."

"APOCALYPSE NOW!"

"You! It appears I should have put more effort into digesting you."


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the franchises featured in this fic. Neither do I make any profit from this.**

* * *

At the Einzbern mansion Kiritsugu was going over what they had learned at the docks with Saber, Irisviel, and Maiya.

Positioned in one side of the room was a white screen and in front of it was a projector connected to a laptop that was in front of Kiritsugu. An image of Lancer, taken by a camera attached to one of Kiritsugu's familiars at the docks.

"From what we've seen Lancer is capable of switching between combat styles with something called 'Paradigm Shift'. She could be a straight up fighter at one moment, and an immovable object the next." Kiritsugu said while Saber, Maiya, and Irisviel looked at the projected image. "We know of three of her 'Paradigms'. Commando, Synergist, and Sentinel." Kiritsugu continued. "Commando possesses the greatest offensive capabilities while Sentinel possesses the greatest defensive capabilities, but appears to have given up being able to attack in exchange." Kiritsugu paused to take a breath and mentally review what he had just said. "And finally Synergist appears to be unable to both attack and defend. Instead, when in this mode she gains to ability to cast mysteries that appear to boost her physical capabilities similar to reinforcement."

Maiya gave her input "It would appear that the most sensible strategy against Lancer would be to either outlast her while she is in the Commando Paradigm, or to eliminate her before she finishes casting in the Synergist Paradigm." She said in a matter of fact voice.

Kiritsugu looked at her before nodding in agreement before turning to Saber. "Opinions Saber?" He asked.

Saber shook his head. "None. What the lass said is true enough. While she's in commando I'll be able to take whatever she can dish out. But with the boost from Synergist, some of her attacks actually hurt." He said absent-mindedly. His mind was not on Lancer, but on Berserker. What were the odds that the Grail would call upon them to fight once more.?

Kiritsugu turned back to his computer and projected the next image, this time of Rider. "We no nothing off Rder's abilities save for his horse and the massive blade he wields. It would appear that the horse is his Noble Phantasm, but it's likely that his sword is one itself." He stared at the projected image before asking, to no one in particular "Any ideas?"

Nobody said a word. None of them had any ideas on how to approach an enemy they knew little about. But after a few moments Maiya spoke. "What information do we have on Rider's master?" She asked.

"Waver Velvet. Age Nineteen. He's a magus from the Clocktower. Talented, but inexperienced, at least according to the reports." Kiritsugu answered. He thought on the master's identity before continuing "It would appear that he's crossed Lancer's master. Maybe we could use that."

Irisviel asked "How?"

Kiritsugu turned to her before answering "Perhaps we could manipulate the two to go against each other. Wouldn't be too hard considering Kayneth's words against him" He said, recalling the man's words towards Waver. He turned to Saber who was quiet throughout the conversation. "Any questions Saber?"

Saber only shook his head once more and replied "None."

Kiritsugu turned his sight away from Saber and turned back to his computer, projecting another image, this one of Assassin. "Despite her class, Assassin has demonstrated the ability to cast high level thaumaturgy. Fortunately, Saber's magic resistance is high enough to sufficiently lower the damage to something easily manageable thanks to his healing factor." Kiritsugu said. Irisviel seemed pleased with the assessment, while Maiya and Saber were both quiet. Kiritsugu continued "But her speed is somehing we should be concerned with." He urned to Saber and asked "Do you have any skills to deal with that?"

Saber nodded "Yes, but only two. I can use a form of teleportation to perhaps match it The other option is to use my ultimate noble phantasm" Kiritsugu's expression, which was completely calm, didn't change at hearing this. Hr turned to Maiya and spoke.

"Have we made any progress on finding Kotomine Kirei's location?" Kiritsugu wished to be rid of the priest as soon as possible. Not only did he obatain a Servant that specialized in killing othe masters, along with being a highly capable fighter, but the priest unnerved him greatly. The man had no purpose, no actual drive. Such an empty person scared Kiritsugu.

Maiya shook her head. Kiritsugu frowned.

The Magus Killer turned back to his computer and projected a new image, this time of Berserker. Kiritsugu turned to face Saber. "You know Berserker." It was not a question. What can you tell us about his identity and his abilities?"

Saber looked Kiritsugu in the eye and said "I, or anyone for that matter, can't kill him until he unleashes his full power." There was no hesitation in his voice. He knew what he was dealing with, unike his first encounter with the vampire, who he believed to be just as easily killed as any other. He knew better now.

Kiritsugu frowned again while Irisviel looked worried. "What do you mean, you or anyone else can't kill him?" The wondered just how powerful Berserker was.

Saber replied "His true identity, is Dracula, or as I know him Alucard." Saber observed the reactions of those in the room. Maiya's eyes widened slightly, contrasting with Kiritsugu who had narrrowed his. Irisviel was staring at him with wide eyes. Saber continued "As for why nobody can kill him, he has thousands, probably tens or hundreds of thousand souos within him. They include the Janasaries and even the Knights of Wallachia. They keep him alive. And he only releases them when he's at full strength. As a legion of familiars."

Kiritsugu's expression was something to behold at the moment. Far from the calm and collected killer, is face made no effort in disguising his worry. But before he could speak, Saber added a few more words that he probably should hear.

"When he summoned his army, I saw it overrun London, and massacre over three thousand well armed soldiers, over 500 of which wefe vampires themselves."

Everyone in the room froze. They didn't question Saber's statement of London being overrun, knowing he was from an alternate universe. But to hear of a servant with that kind of power, and knowing he was unkillable unless he used said power... Fear. The word that described what the non-servants in the room felt. Fear of seeing a river of blood, fear of seeing another city overwhelmed by vampires, fear of losing their one chance at peace.

They understood the ramifications of the ability. A Servant that couldn't even be killed without taking all of Fuyuki with him. There was no way for the war to be even completed, Berserker would likely cause the Church and the Mage Association intervening and stopping the war.

Except perhaps... "Then our only option is to kill Berserker's master then." Kiritsugu said, believing it to be possibly their last chance at finishing the war. Saber dashed his hopes.

"Did you forget the number of souls he carries? He can sustain himself for months perhaps even a year without his master."

Kiritsugu slammed his fist on the table. "Do you have any way to kill him before the destruction spreads to much?" He asked Saber in desperation.

"I fought him everything I had. I managed to destroy his army, but at the cost of the lives of my followers, and my humanity. In the end, I lost. I came close, but in the end I lost." Saber said, reminiscing.

Kiritsugu sighed and said "Then our only hope is that one of the other Servants can kill him."

Everyone in the room except Saber silently agreed with that.

Kiritsugu turned back to his computer and projected a new image, this time of Archer. But before he could start to speak, a large _BOOM!_ was heard. They all felt a large amount of prana pass through the air. They looked out the window to see multi-colored beams come from the air. They looked at the source, a massive black bird.

Kiritsugu turned to Maiya. "Where did those beams hit?"

Maiya reinforced her eyes and took a look. Her eyes widened before responded. "The Fuyuki Hyatt Hotel." But they had other things to worry about. Namely the menagerie of monsters gathering in the forest. Irisviel felt their presence and activated the ball that gave them a view of the forest.

Monsters off all kinds were seen. Some form of wolves. Metal giants wielding weapons proportionate to their bodies. Flying creatures, some with one eye, some with two. Large reptilian creatures. And at the lead of the mob, was a tall figure wearing a dark cloak and hat, appeared to be wearing a mask, with a wakizashi kept on his side. Following the figure around was a gray creature, which resembled a misshapen dog.

The four watched the army of creatures approach. Kiritsugu turned to Saber. He didn't even need to speak. Saber jumped through the window, bayonets in hand, to meet the army of monsters.

Just the remaining three started to move, they sensed several other large prana sources and looked out to see a large black winged figure descend on a part of the city, along with a large bolt of lightning striking another. Andthey sensed another large prana at another area,and an army of monsters at another.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, at the Fuyuki Hyatt.

Kayneth was busy chewing out Lancer for her failure to kill anybody at the docks. "You incompetent idiot!" He screamed.

Lancer was just leaning on one of the wall appearing a cross between bored and amused at her master's ranting. Just as Kayneth started to speak again, Fang held out her hand to interrupt him saying "Look, how about next time we find a Servant, you go with me and show me how it's done. That okay with you?"

Kayneth went quiet and glared at his Servant. A few feat away was Sola-Ui who was clearly amused. Kayneth soon calmed down but continued to glare at his Servant, who was not affected at all.

But before any could say more, they all felt a large amount of prana surge. The trio looked out the window to see the source. I large, dark, avian creature with an orb of light forming at it's beak. The orb burst into multiple beams of light that went straight towards the hotel. Their eyes widened. Kayneth quickly encased himself and Sola-Ui in Volumen Hydragyum. Lancer held out her hand as a small stone appeared in front of it. She jumped out the window just before the beams struck.

She threw the stone in the air where it turned into a large seal. From the seal appeared a winged bipedal creature with black skin, dark orange claws, and purple streaks across it. A moment after it appeared it shifted itself, it's legs melding together and it's face turning as the two armor pieces it wore detached themselves and reattached themselves. It now resembled a mechanical dragon. The creature flew down to catch it's summoner. It succeeded and Lancer balanced herself on the top of the creature.

Meanwhile, the Hotel behind them fell, the beams having blow off the top portion of the hotel, and causing damage to it's foundations. Soon the entire hotel collapsed. Fortunately for Lancer, Kayneth survived, his mystic code having shielded himself and his fiancé from the debris.

Lancer and her creature flew up to the avian that destroyed the hotel, an orb of orange energy forming on the mouth of Lancer's summon. "Bahamut, destroy it!" An orange beam of energy flew toward the avian only for it to dodge and fire it's own beam which was dodged as well.

Another orb of light appeared on the mouths of both creatures.

* * *

Gilgamesh was furious. It would appear that none of the Servants knew respect. How dare they treat a king like that! But, being the king he was, Gilgamesh was above ranting and raving about the disrespect. Instead he settled for fuming internally while taking drinking some wine from his vault. His master was silently gathering his thoughts while drinking from own glass of wine.

But they were interrupted when a large prana source appeared just above the Tohsaka mansion. They looked out the window to see a massive winged being descend from the sky. Behind the creature was a small army of large reptilians of varying colors. The giant beast faced the mansion, and from it's wings came multiple lances of light that went for the Tohsaka household.

They were intercepted by multiple weapons that flew out of Gilgamesh's vault. The resulting explosion shattered the windows of the household and caused the ground to shake. Gilgamesh stared at the creature, and without a word opened a large ripple from which a golden vehicle some green parts came out. He stepped onto the vehicle and sat on the throne that was near the back. Tokiomi followed his Servant on the machine.

After Tokiomi got on, the machine ascended and stopped at a high height. Golden ripples formed and weapons rained down on the beast and the small army behind it. The army of monsters were destroyed but the large beast remained, the weapons that hit him either bouncing off or exploding with him emerging unharmed. With a flap of it's large wings it flew up to attack the golden king.

* * *

Waver was hyperventilating. He did not take travelling at high speeds while being surrounded in a massive ball of fire well. And his former teacher's words had only served to panic him even more. But fortunately, Rider's words gave him a little comfort.

They had arrived in front of the MacKenzie residence and Waver had quickly jumped off Ruin. Rider and his steed soon astralize as Waver walked toward the house. He went to his room and lied on his bed. He figured he could wait until tomorrow to review the other Servants' capabilities. He soon fell asleep, which was soon disturbed by Rider waking him up.

He sat up and turned to ask Rider why he disturbed him only to receive his answer in the form of the army of monsters that were walking down the street. He turned to his Servant and said "Rider, get rid of them."

The servant materialized outside the house, drawing the attention of the monsters he turned to him and rushed him. He responded by punching the closest one and quickly following up by slashing his sword to strike down three more. He readied himself and moved toward the army of fiends.

* * *

Kariya was stumbling back to his hideout, an alley that people rarely passed, pleased with his Servant's performance. Sure, he didn't kill Tokiomi's servant, but he showed that he was powerful by dispatching the creature that had appeared. But, he was curious. He had expected to feel pain as Berserker fought, draining him of his prana, but he didn't feel any strain. But as he made his way to where he slept, a large piece of ice appeared. It soon shattered to reveal a woman with gray skin and odd hair.

Berserker materialized and fired on her only for a wall of ice to catch his bullets. He grinned. "Master! Give me an order!" He asked.

"Eliminate the threat. Release Control Art Restriction Level One." Kariya said. Berserker had given him what appeared to be activation codes for his power soon after he was summoned. Berserker had warned him not to release Level Zero unless Berserker himself asked for the power.

Berserker grinned at hearing the words. His body turned into black matter, and his black hound, Baskerville, and the fire demon, Ifrit appeared from his chest. The hound charge toward the woman only to be met by large spears of Ice. Ifrit raised it's hand, formed a fireball and launched it at the enemy. It hit, exploding and heavily damaging the nearby buildings. But the woman soon walked out of the ensuing fire unscathed. She made a gesture with her hand, and soon a large icicle appeared over Berserker's head and dropped.

* * *

Kirei watched as his servant materialized in front of him. He had not expected her to be discovered, but he was more concerned about the fight down at the docks.

But just as Assassin appeared, a series of lightning bolts struck outside the abandoned warehouse where he was staying. Soon a massive bolt hit the ground and he felt a massive prana signature. And soon a dark skeletal horse with a horn on it's head burst through the door. An orb of lightning appeared on the tip of it's horn. And soon it fired a large bolt of lightning at Assassin, who dodged and moved Kirei out of the way as well.

The horse turned to where Assassin was and another orb formed on it's horn.

* * *

**A/N - Sorry for the long wait, and the short chapter. Ended up with writer's block and life got in the way. Enjoy this new chapter, and please review.**

**EDIT 12/9/12 - Going into hiatus for about a week and a half. Sorry.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - I don't own any of the series/franchises featured in this fic. I do not make any profit from this either.**

* * *

The ice fell, crushing Berserker. But of course, this did little to stop him. The black hound emerged from the bloody puddle that was once Berserker and attempted to bite the woman's head off. She jumped back to avoid the attack and made a gesture with her hand as she landed on her feat. Ice spears appeared from the air behind the woman and flew towards the hound. The spears struck and the dog was impaled. But this did little to stop it and it's master.

Berserker's hand had emerged from the puddle of blood along with his head. It was holding the black gun. It fired six rounds, it's entire capacity, at the woman who raised a wall of ice in her defense. The wall stopped the first four rounds, but shattered at the fifth which continued and hit her on the shoulder. The sixth round hit her chest. But the woman did not fall or even appeared harmed. The only evidence that the rounds had even hit were the marks on her skin that made it looked like cracked glass.

She waved her hand and soon another large block of ice formed, this time above Kariya's head. It began to fall moments later.

Ifrit emerged from the puddle of blood and smashed the ice to bits with it's mighty fists. But it was soon pierced by multiple spears of ice.

By this time Berserker had already completely regenerated. He fired the white gun at the woman while the black hound charged towards her once more. She raised another wall of ice. The rounds impacted on the wall and embedded themselves, but the wall did not break even after all the rounds had hit. The hound saw to fix that.

It rammed through the damaged wall, shattering it, and made an attempt to bite the woman. Then, in a display of strength one would not have expected from a person of her stature, she slapped the hound in the face, throwing it back and crashing into the ground.

Berserker smiled. He readied his guns, having reloaded them as his hound was sent back, aiming them at the woman. Dozens of ice spears appeared behind her. Baskerville, having returned to Berserker, and Ifrit emerged from the vampire's body.

* * *

Caster smiled as he observed the events from the eyes of his fiends.

He did not expect Lancer to possess an Aeon, or Berserker to use his own against him. But he soon brushed off those details as irrelevant. Victory would soon be his.

He turned his attention to Saber and saw the man cut through his army at an alarming rate. But, the army was non-ending. The moment he slew a fiend, it dissolved into pyreflies. By the time he had slain another, the pyreflies had returned to being fiends. No matter how many he killed, or how many of Yojimbo's attacks he could sustain, he would eventually fall. Even if the Servant had managed to slay Yojimbo, the Aeon would be back soon enough.

An endless cycle. Non of the Servants, save Caster himself possessed the means to permanently eliminate the fiends. Berserker was able to take his fiends for his own though. But once again, it was irrelevant.

He turned his attention to Archer. He was doing a better job at fighting Bahamut than he had expected. His arsenal was more extensive than he had thought. He hadn't expected him to summon a flying vehicle from wherever he had summoned his weapons. And speaking of those weapons, it appeared that they were wearing down and damaging the dragon.

He turned to Assassin. She was fast. She dodged every attack Ixion had sent. Even if she was hit, it were mere glancing blows that did little damage. Whenever the Aeon attempted to attack her master, Assassin had either moved her master out of the way of whatever attack it attempted or attack the summon directly to distract it.

Caster looked at Rider fighting the endless army of fiends. The man cut through them rather easily. But like with Saber, the fiends reformed soon enough.

But, in the end, their struggles were meaningless. He had used up a good chunk of his prana to summon the aeons, but almost non on the fiends. After all, all he had to do was kill some people and torture their souls until they turned to fiends. Every tenth victim, instead of turning his soul into a fiend, Caster would absorb the soul to replenish his prana.

The result, he had an army of powerful fiends, almost all of his aeons were summoned, and he still had a good deal of prana left. But it still wasn't enough.

And that was why he was there at his and his master's hideout, standing in front of a crowd of over a hundred, surrounded by the corpse of hundreds more. A dozen drakes surrounded the people. Ryuunosuke was standing behind Caster, admiring the corpses while waiting to see how Caster would kill next.

Caster gestured to the drakes and soon they dragged a dozen people out of the crowd to him. He waved his staff and soon three of the people gathered in front of him began to bloat up. Soon they were puking water mixed with their blood. Soon pieces of flesh joined the vomit. And soon organs joined in as well. The three fell to the ground lifeless, surrounded by a puddle of their flesh and blood.

Caster waved his staff once more, and soon pyreflies emerged from the corpses. They began to take shape. The form they took was that of ogres. Caster observed his creations. He caught their attention and gestured to the remaining nine people, five of whom were children.

The ogres got the message. They walked towards the group, and began to rip them apart limb from limb. Pyreflies appeared once more. This time, instead of turning them into fiends, Caster absorbed them.

He smiled as he felt his prana replenish. He ignored his master jumping around happily shouting "COOL!". Soon,he would have enough to perform the ritual. Soon, he would show this world what true sorrow was.

* * *

**A/N - Well, here's the new chapter. I know it's short but I have lot's of stuff to do. I only worked on this for about an hour since I didn't have a lot of time.**

**I hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Also, time for Servant Stats.**

**Saber**

**Real Name - Alexander Anderson**

**AKA - Paladin Anderson, the Bayonet Priest, the Angel's Dust, the Monster of God, Killing Judge Anderson**

**Series - Hellsing**

**Parameters**

**Strength - B+**

**Endurance - A++**

**Agility - B+**

**Mana - B+**

**Luck - C**

**Class Skills**

**Magic Resistance - Rank B**

**Personal Skills**

**Charisma - Rank C**

**Battle Continuation - Rank A**

**Noble Phantasm**

**Holy Bayonets - Anti-Unit - Rank C**

**Blessed silver bayonets wielded by Saber. They were meant to destroy vampires and ghouls, and have done so many times. When used against a Vampire, attack will be a rank higher.**

**Healing Factor - Support - Rank B**

**In his 'legend' Saber possessed a powerful healing factor that allowed him to survive even shots to the head. But there are limitations to his ability. The most glaring of all is that regenerating limbs takes longer than other wounds.**

**Nail of Helena - Support - Rank EX**

**One of the nails that crucified Christ. When Saber stabs this into his heart, he becomes a Monster of God. All of his Parameters increase by one rank. His Holy Bayonets are increased too EX Rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasms and his Healing Factor is increased to A+. But the use of this Noble Phantasm locks down his Charisma and lowers his Battle Continuation to Rank C.**

**Well, what do you think? Leave your thoughts in the review box, but please no flames.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - I don't own any of the series featured in this fic. I do not make any financial profit from this fic either.**

* * *

Kiritsugu wondered as he, his wife, and his assistant were fleeing from the army his servant was holding off how the army was even formed without anyone noticing. He was brought out of his thoughts by a drake bursting through the wall beside them. The fiend turned to face them only to be met by a rain of bullets courtesy of Kiritsugu and Maiya. The bullets bounced of his scales, but soon cracks appeared on his natural armor. The rounds eventually penetrated and the fiend fell to the ground lifelessly.

The three continued to move, not noticing the beast dissolve into dozens of colorful orbs. The would soon be interrupted again when a several winged, one-eyed creatures burst through the window. Kiritsugu and Maiya were quick to open fire and luckily for them, these fiends didn't have skin as tough as the drake. Most of the fiends fell to the ground, but one managed to avoid the rounds. It flapped it's wings and soon the floor in front of it and the three caught fire.

The three dove to whatever cover they could to avoid the flames. The fiend prepared to cast another spell only to be interrupted by a silver bird flying towards it. The bird hit the fiend face first and turned into a mass of wires that quickly wrapped themselves around it.

Irisviel held out her hand, controlling the wires, and closed her hand. The wires tightened, slowing digging into the fiend's flesh. Soon the wires had cut into the fiend's brain, and shortly after, the fiend died, dissolving into pyreflies, just like all the others before it. They only spared the sight a few moments before continuing their escape.

* * *

Outside the castle, Saber was cutting through the army of fiends without showing any signs of stopping. Cutting down at least a single monster with each attack, the army seemed to be getting smaller. But as Saber killed his way from one end of the army to the other, he turned around, and saw that the army wasn't any smaller.

A drake that had reformed behind him saw an opening and lept at his back. It bit into his neck and dug it's claws into his back, while the smaller hound-like fiends swarmed at him from the front intent on tearing him to shreds. Saber grabbed the drake on his back by the neck and slammed the fiend into the pack of approaching hounds. The fiends were immediately crushed and killed by the attack. The drake wasn't so lucky.

Grabbing the creature by the tail, Saber began to use the drake as a make-shift flail, smashing away any fiends that got to close. It went on pretty well, with the fiends being sent flying in the air. But it didn't last long as a Yojimbo threw three knives at Saber, who responded by tossing the unfortunate drake to intercept the knives.

It didn't work as Saber thought it would. Sure, the drake hit the knives, but the knives didn't stop. He turned his sight away from the knives the moment he threw the drake, sure that it would work, and so while he was bust holding a drakes head and holding a bayonet at it's throat prepared to decapitate it as dogs bit on his back the three knives nailed him in the back, incidentally punching through the dogs.

Saber flinched from the wound and in doing so moved his bayonet wielding hand in a way that it slit the drake's throat. He fell to one knee, wondering why those three knives caused him more pain than getting shot. But before he could get up, an Iron Giant was in front of him, with a mace proportionate to his size raised. Saber drew a bayonet from nowhere and stabbed the giant in the knee. The giant flinched, Saber stood. He ran away as the hilt of the bayonet starting releasing red smoke. It exploded, destroying the giant and nearby fiends.

The fight was far from over.

Saber was tackled by Yojimbo's misshapen hound. He responded by stabbing it in the face. It didn't flinch. Red smoke appeared. Saber ran. Daigoro followed. The hound exploded into a bloody mist. Saber lost large chunks of flesh. Neither of them stayed that way.

* * *

Gilgamesh had to admit, the beast was tougher than he had expected. Of course he this was not admitting that he was outmatched, only that he had underestimated. But it was only natural of course. Who can outmatch the king, and when your at the top, it doesn't really matter how strong your opponent is. You will still win.

Weapon after weapon pelted the Aeon as it chased after Vimana. They either bounced of it's skin or exploded leaving marks on it. Neither of these deterred Bahamut as it fired another volley of lasers at the Servant. And his master who was also on the flying machine. Weapons from the Gate of Babylon emerged to intercept. The ensuing collision resulted in a spectacular light show to anyone who could see it.

Which, unfortunately for Kotomine Risei, was everybody within a hundred meters to a kilometer from the fight. Anybody withing the hundred meter radius were either eaten or gonna be eaten by the grounded fiends, or die from the sheer awesomeness(and force and heat) of what appeared to be a really impressive display of pyrotechnics.

Even more unfortunate for Risei, and anybody who actually cared about keeping the war a secret and collateral damages(All the masters sans Uryuu), Gilgamesh move Vimana down towards to ground and the Dragon God followed, the beginnings of a Mega Flare in his mouth. This would end as anyone could predict. Bahamut fired, Gilgamesh dodged, and the Mega Flare killed everything else within 500 meters of the blast.

And apparently, killing people en masse was one way to get Gilgamesh even a bit angry. He displayed this by actually manually deciding which Noble Phantasms to shoot at Bahamut instead of just shooting out whatever was closest to the exits he created. The next volley included Ascalon, Balmung, and several other dragon slaying weapons. "Mongrel! How dare you kill my subjects! Nobody is allowed to kill them but me!" And that was basically the whole reason why Gilgamesh was not cool with the mass slaughter.

Bahamut responded to the words and the weapons the only way it could. By roaring and firing more lasers. Gilgamesh didn't bother directing his weapons to intercept the blast, settling for simply dodging them, which of course led to the lasers destroying something or someone else. The Phantasms eventually struck their target. They either exploded on impact or sunk into the dragon god and then exploded. But despite the considerable damage done, Bahamut wasn't finished.

But before he could continue his assault, chains came out of golden ripples and quickly bound him. The chains named after Gilgamesh's only friend held. Bahamut struggled to no avail. Gilgamesh turned Vimana to face him. The Aeon could not move and was helpless when Gilgamesh fired his treasures. He endured the barrage for at least a minute, but eventually, enough dragon slaying weapons, among other legendary weapons struck, and Bahamut faded.

Gilgamesh turned Vimana in direction to where the Tohsaka household was. Keyword 'was'. Bahamut's Mega Flare did not discriminate. Tokiomi was internally weeping at the loss of his home, but he didn't let it show. After all, he had to retain an image infront of the King. And it wouldn't do well for him to display sadness at what Gilgamesh would consider a trivial loss.

"I expect you can provide decent lodgings for the both of us after this Tokiomi." Gilgamesh's words snapped Tokiomi out of his thoughts quickly. He nodded which seemed to be enough for the Golden King. Tokiomi didn't really know if he could, but he knew that the only way to stay alive at this point was to please the King. An angry Gilgamesh usually leads to people dying. And of course Tokiomi knows, that he will die when he's killed.

Unfortunately for him, he would have to deal with several beings that aren't so fragile. And even more unfortunate, the battle Gilgamesh had just won had actually aided their enemy.

The two saw it. Thousands of pyreflies floating away. Most scattered, moving to parts where neither of the two could see them. But a couple hundred or so moved together in front of them. Bahamut was reforming. The legs were the first to be formed. The head followed. Gilgamesh stared at the reforming Aeon with anger.

"Mongrel, I commanded you to die." The Gate of Babylon opened once more. "I even granted you the honor of my assistance with that task." Weapons started poking out of the golden portals. "And this is how you repay my generosity? By failing ME!" The weapons started raining down on the still reforming beast. Bahamut roared as it's developing body was torn apart by the storm of weapons. It attempted to fight back, firing off more lasers only for Gilgamesh to quickly draw a mirror from his treasury and with it deflected the beams. "Even now, you seek to defy me." Gilgamesh reached into his treasury and pulled out a sword. "It appears that direct intervention is necessary." He aimed aimed the point of the sword at Bahamut. "As-" The blade glowed white "-CALON!"

The blade Ascalon, once wielded by Saint George to slay a dragon was an interesting weapon. Despite being a blade, it's main function was to grant it's wielder invincibility from harm. But, by reversing this effect, it turns into a blade that could pierce anything. Needless to say, Gilgamesh had it on attack mode. But he was not done. He pointed the tip of the weapon at Bahamut, who was reforming once again, and from the blade several lance-like projectiles of light emerged and impaled the aeon.

Interfectum Dracones: Dragon Slayer. An anti-unit noble phantasm generated by the sword's interaction with it's original wielder, and his nature as a dragon slayer. It basically gave the sword a damage bonus against dragons. And as it would happen, Bahamut was a dragon god. It faded once more, the pyreflies that formed it scattering, no longer attempting to reform.

The King was satisfied. He returned Ascalon to his treasury and turned to ask Tokiomi the location of their new lodgings. But before he could speak, he, and his master saw multiple things happen. Several blocks were suddenly encased in ice. Several massive bolts of lightning struck part of the city, causing massive damage. Large explosions in the forest. Multi-colored beams colliding in midair, some missing and hitting nearby building, demolishing them.

Seeing the destruction, and wondering how the hell they were gonna cover this up, Tokiomi turned to Gilgamesh. "King of Heroes, before you stands those that would attempt to take what is rightfully yours. I humbly request that you wipe them from this earth." Gilgamesh didn't even glance at his master.

"Request denied. Tokiomi, where do we stay?" The mongrels could wait. He could easily deal with them if he bothered, and there were more important things at the moment. Namely acquiring lodgings fit for a king, namely him.

Tokiomi knew that going against the King was tantamount to suicide. He pointed at the direction of the church. He would need to speak to Risei about these events. And try to convince the Mage Association not to interfere. As Vimana flew he could hear the destruction. Buildings collapsing, the thunder that followed the lightning, and the explosions that occurred in the forest.

Gilgamesh could hear them too, if he wished. But such matters were below his notice. He would deal with these annoyances soon enough. Starting with that insufferable Assassin. The woman that had dared to humiliate him. A quick death was too much of a mercy for her. He would defeat her. He would break her, mentally and physically. He would make her his, in mind and body. And when she had submitted to him, he would use her for all that she was worth. And then he would cast her aside. And then she would die.

He would enjoy this. Even if she angered him, he could not deny her beauty. Such a shame it was wasted on an insolent bitch.

***** Omake : Alternate Servants - Assassin *****

As the smoke from the summoning circle cleared Kirei could see a small figure appear. When the smoke completely dissipated Kirei got a good look at his servant. And he was sure that this wasn't "The Old Man from the Mountain." For one thing, the Servant appeared to be a teenager.

He had short black hair and he wore a black vest, a white shirt under that, a red tie, and black pants. Overall, he looked like a teenage butler. He had a cigarette in his mouth. He looked at Kotomine and he did not like what he saw. Specifically, he didn't like the cross he was wearing.

"Of all the people who could have summoned me, why did it have to be a priest?" The boy sighed before taking a puff from his smoke. After exhaling some smoke he asked his summoner(he refused to acknowledge a priest as his master) "Are you Catholic?"

Confused Kotomine could only nod. His answer only seemed to piss the boy of even more.

"Great. It couldn't have been a protestant. Those I could get along with easily enough. But it had to be a Catholic." He began ranting. Soon his rant slipped into insulting God and at this Kotomine threw a trio of black keys at his servant. But before they could reach him, the blades stopped in midair. Kotomine could see them. Wires, so thin that they were almost invisible, holding the blades in midair. He could trace some to his servant's hands.

The boy stared at the blades and then to his master. His left index finger twitched and the blades were cut into multiple pieces. He grinned. "At least you won't be boring."

***Later***

"Mongrel. You dare gaze upon me? Know your place wor-" That was as far Gilgamesh got with his taunting before wires wrapped around his head and sliced the upper part off. The rest of his body fell and dissolved.

Kirei and Tokiomi could only stare in shock at the boy who had just killed Gilgamesh. Not only had he killed the Tohsaka servant, he had just ruined all of their plans. Needless to say, Tokiomi was not happy. And he showed it by opening the window to scold the boy. "You idiot. Didn't we make it clear that you were supposed to let him win? But, what could we expect from an immature bra- aargh!" He didn't take these things very well.

Kirei and Risei could only watch as Tokiomi was dismembered, disemboweled, decapitated, and bifurcated. As he watched his teacher in thaumaturgy get killed, Kirei deep down wished he could have at least ordered it instead of it being the result of his Servant getting annoyed.

***Later***

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!" That was the boy's reaction to seeing just who Berserker was. Berserker grinned at seeing the boy and soon started to change shape. He turned from a man in a red coat and matching hat to girl wearing nun clothes.

Saber did not take this well. "What are ye doing demon? What in the name of the Father is this!?"

Berserker's grin didn't change. "Oh nothing. I just though the Angel of Death over here would be more confortable seeing me like this." He started laughing. Wires tore him apart. It didn't stop the laughter.

Lancer just stood there, wondering what the hell was going on as a hand emerged from the dismembered head of Berserker holding a black gun aimed at the kid. It fired. The kid's head exploded.

And so ended the run of Assassin, in life known as Walter Dornez in the Holy Grail War.

And Berserker was still laughing.

* * *

**A/N - Yeah, I went there and copied TIM's alternate Servant Omakes. Anyways, sorry for the long delay. Exams and family trips are to blame. Also, here are Servant Stats.**

**Berserker**

**Real Name - Alucard  
AKA - No-Life King, Dracula, Vlad "The Impaler" Tepes.  
Series - Hellsing**

**Parameters  
Strength - B+  
Agility - B  
Endurance - EX  
Mana - EX  
Luck - C**

**Class Skills**  
**Battle Continuation - EX - Capable of continuing fighting even after having his limbs ripped off, his body mutilated, his face blown apart, reduced to a puddle of blood, and basically in a state that could only be described as 'deader than dead' should it be applied to a regular human(Or a regular Servant).**

**Riding - C Rank**

**Noble Phantasm**  
**Casul - Rank C+ Anti-Unit **  
**Jackal - rank B+ Anti-Unit**  
**Level 1 Release - A++ Anti-?.**  
**Level 0 Release - EX - Anti-Army**

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. Reviews inspire me to write more, so please review. No flames please.**


	10. Omake - Alternate Servants - Caster

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the series featured in this fic. Neither do I make any profit from this.**

* * *

**Omake - Alternate Caster**

Uryuu stared at the smoke waiting for a demon to come out. He didn't get what he expected. Instead of a deformed human or some kind of human-animal hybrid, the person who stepped out was rather normal looking. He had black bed hair and grey eyes. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt with a black jacket and a red tie. On his face was a smile one would have when greeting a friend.

"Hello there. I'm Servant Caster. Guess I'm gonna be your slave for a while huh?" The man said. But Uryuu was still confused at what happened so he decided to just go and introduce himself. Shortly after finishing his introduction the other man just nodded.

Remembering what he wanted to do he gestured to the bound kid and asked "Hey, you wanna eat this kid?" The other guys stared at said kid with a confused expression and started looking around the apartment they were in before stopping at the sight of a certain item. His face quickly morphed from that of a confused bystander to that of what you might find one either a pedophile or a psychopath.

He walked over to the bound boy and grabbed him by his clothes and started dragging him toward the object. And after a few moments he reached the target. The television. With a grin he lifted the kid effortlessly with one hand and threw him into the TV. The kids body disappeared as it went threw the screen. He was small so there was no issue about the body fitting.

Uryuu stared at the man's actions in astonishment. And then the man stuck his head through the screen and said "Get on your knees and beg, and maybe I'll let you out." He pulled out and started laughing. " As if I'd walk into that place again." He turned and saw Uryuu staring in amazement. "Hey, you wanna watch?"

Uryuu nodded eagerly and walked over to the TV and stood next to his servant. He tried to stick his head into the TV only to bump his head on the screen. "Hey, what gives? Why can't I do that." He asked in irritation.

"Here, let me with that." The man stuck a finger inside the TV. "Now try it again." Uryuu nodded and tried to stick his head in, and this time it worked.

Uryuu started laughing. "This is awesome." He saw the boy that was thrown in running for his life from something. And soon he disappeared from his sight. Uryuu's laughter stopped and he pulled his head out. "I though he was supposed to die." He stated.

The man reassured his master "By tomorrow, you'll see the body." Uryuu nodded at that, but still pouted at not seeing how the kid would die. He started to walk towards the door and but was stopped when the man asked a question. "Why do you like killing?"

Uryuu thought about before answering "Because it's fun. A lot less boring than what normal people do." He started reminiscing about his murders "And all that blood looks so good." He turned to his servant, still smiling to find that the man now had a smile of his own.

He started laughing for a few seconds before saying to Uryuu "I think we'll get along pretty well." He extended his hand. Uryuu took it. "I know I said I'm Caster, but you can call me Adachi."

The next day the boy's corpse was found hanging from a television antenna. Uryuu cried tears of joy at seeing the body. Adachi had a wide grin on his face. This would be very interesting.

**A few days later, inside the TV.**

Waver and Rider had arrived at Caster's hideout, only for Caster to run into the TV world. The two followed him only to find that the place a deathtrap. And soon he had had summoned three powerful beings. Floating beings with guns chained to their arms and an executioners mask on their faces.

Adachi and Uryuu were watching Rider fight the three Reapers before Adachi decided to do something. "You just stay here. I'll just go deal with the kid." And with that, Adachi started walking ominously toward Waver and Rider. He raised his gun and aimed at Waver. He fired but Rider blocked the shot with his armored hand.

"Run!" Was all he could say before two of the Reapers opened fire on him. Waver didn't think twice and took off. Rider resumed his battle with the Reapers only to hear Adachi shout.

"Magatsu Izanagi" And soon Rider was blind sided by Adachi's persona. He was stabbed in the stomach by Izanagi's spear before punching him away only to be shot by the Reapers.

Rider fell onto his knee and looked at Adachi. "Why aren't you pursuing?" He asked.

Adachi's face grew a large smile before he answered "Why should I bother? This world will kill him soon enough."

Rider's eyes widened slightly and started he stood up and tried to run to Waver only to be stopped by Magatsu Izanagi. "Can't have you stopping my fun Rider." And so Rider was forced to fight the Persona and the three Reapers. Adachi smiled as he sat on a sofa observing the fight while watching Waver through a projection of himself.

A few minutes later his smile got wider. "Ah, here comes the magic words."

A moment later Waver's voice was heard, shouting "You're not me!" This was shortly followed by "Rider!"

Said servant felt the use of a command seal before practically teleporting to his Master's side. Adachi and his reapers followed.

Rider arrived to see Waver collapsed on the ground with a giant creature standing before him. The creature spoke. "I am a Shadow, the true self. I'll destroy anyone who denies me." Rider moved to engage only to be shot again by a reaper.

"You didn't think I'd let you go that easily did you?" Adachi grinned as the three reapers moved to support Waver's Shadow.

Rider responded by using his Chaos Form. He transformed grew to a size that matched the creature. And the fight began

**A few minutes later**

Waver stood back up after Rider had defeated his shadow and the Reapers. Adachi was just standing there watching the scene as though it was a show. He looked at his shadow that had reverted to a much more human form. "You're right. Everything you said was right. I know that I might never be as good as those nobles, that all this is practically just a tantrum. I know all that. But, even with that, I won't give up." The Shadow smiled at itself. "But, you know all that already. You are me after all." And with those words of acceptance, the Shadow turned into a Persona. A blue card with an image of a collapsing tower on one side floated down in front of Waver. He reached out to touch and it shattered, a silhouette of his Persona appearing above him.

At that moment, Adachi started clapping. "This is such a touching moment. I guess I have to stop playing around." He placed his hands on the sides of his head, and with an insane smile on his face, he summoned his Persona.

Waver turned to face him. He extended his hand and a blue card floated before him once more. A closed his hand and the card shattered. His Persona appeared before and him moved to meet Adachi's. "Rider, could you help?" And with those words, Rider moved to assist his master's persona in battle.

* * *

**A/N - Sorry that it's not a chapter, but I had a writer's block and I could only do this. So sorry. **

**I have to announce that I am taking another Hiatus from writing. Once again, so sorry. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Anyways, one last announcement, a challenge based from this omake. The story of this Waver after the Fourth War. After all, there is no way the MA is gonna leave him alone after he gets the ability to summon a his inner self in the form of Mythological Figure that could possibly be a deity.**

**Here are the few rules for this challenge.**

**1. Waver is the main character.  
2. His arcana will be Tower. Who his persona is is up to the writer.  
3. No slash.**

That's pretty much it. PM or Review if interested. I have a feeling I won't get takers though. Anyways goodbye.


	11. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the series used in this fic. I make no profit from this whatsoever.**

* * *

Thousands of pyreflies arrived at Caster and Uryuu's hideout and started circling the Servant. Caster smiled at their arrival, casting a quick spell to draw them into himself. He barely manage to hold in a shudder of pleasure at gaining such massive amounts of prana. If one were to count just how many units of prana Caster had right now, the exact number would be somewhere around 500,000. An average Servant had around 1,000.

All of the people in their hideout were dead, with the exception of a young girl, probably no more than ten years old, who sat in a corner staring with dull eyes at the corpses(or what was left of them). Caster had plans for her.

The power of a fiend was proportionate to the emotions of the soul it was made from. The emotions the influenced a fiend's strength could be anything from rage to despair. Rage at the living for being alive when he or she was not. Despair over dying before accomplishing one's wishes.

After absorbing the last of the pyreflies Caster turned to the girl. Oddly enough, eyes never changed. They were dull and emotionless when Uryuu had brought her. They didn't change as men, women, and children were immolated. They didn't change as she watched the fiends tear apart and feast on some of the people. They didn't change as dismembered limbs carelessly thrown by the fiends landed next to her. They didn't change as the head of a boy her age fell onto her lap.

There are many words to describe a person like this. Cold-hearted. Incredibly stoic. Uncaring to an insane degree. But the word that would describe this child the best was 'broken'. A person who had experienced horrors so great that it broke them.

Caster knew this. And he liked it. The broken ones were, in his opinion, easy to manipulate. Broken they may be, but if he could recreate the experience that broke them, he could trigger an extreme emotional reaction. And then he would kill her and the emotions would shape her soul into a fiend with little help from him.

He used what the magus of this world called structural grasping on the girl. He smile widened. She was truly a fine catch. He had quickly discovered what he would need. After all, how else would a girl that age have a broken hymen? As for the other discoveries, the girl had an above average amount of magic circuits, and of rather high quality too. And lastly, he knew just how he would recreate the girl's traumatic experience.

There weren't a lot of ways prana-eating worms would have ended up inside her afterall.

He released several pyreflies from within himself and quickly shaped it into a fiend that would be appropriate for this task. The body of the fiend started forming from top to bottom. The first physical trait observable were the eyes. Dozens of eyes. An even larger amount of teeth soon followed.

After a few seconds, a Malboro was standing between Caster and the girl. She took one look at the bottom half of the fiend and she knew what was gonna happen. She had gotten used to such an act already, so normally putting her through the same treatment again wouldn't really draw that much of a reaction from her.

But unfortunately, in life, Caster was his world's equivalent of a Cardinal, and he had abilities to match. He healed her mind, one piece at a time for the sole purpose of destroying it again. As the effects of the Servant's spell slowly took effect over the girl, she started to feel for the first time in a year fear. Caster commanded the Malboro to do it's task as soon as he saw emotion in the formerly dull eyes.

As the larged tentacled being began it's task a single thought passed through the girl's mind. _"Onee-chan, kaa-san, Kariya-oojisan, anybody, save me." _These thoughts were soon swept away in place of a knew thought. It wasn't so much a thought as a feeling, but all Matou Sakura, formerly Tohsaka Sakura felt at that point was pain.

* * *

At that moment, Kariya felt the crest worms within him act up. They convulsed and moved frantically around his body causing him an immense amount of pain. Berserker, who was still fighting Shiva felt his master's pain. It didn't affect him but he could tell that it did affect his master greatly.

Kariya started vomiting. Blood and worms fell onto the floor. The worms stayed still and from them burst out locusts which flew in the direction of a place Kariya never wanted to go back to. He knew what this meant. He had to hurry. "Berserker! Stop playing around and finish her!" he commanded.

"It looks like I can't afford to play with you anymore." The Aeon didn't react to the statement with anything more than an emotionless stare. It casually raised another shield of ice to block Berserker's bullets and returned fire with a Blizzaga which was intercepted by Baskerville. Ifrit retaliated with a Meteor Shot that was dodged. Baskerville quickly thawed and chased after Shiva.

While this was happening Berserker's body started to change. He took on an absurdly tall, multi-armed form, the same that he used on Ifrit. Berserker lept at Shiva just as she sidestepped another blast of magic from Ifrit and backhanded Baskerville to the floor. She turned and knowing that it would be impossible to dodge Berserker, instead raised a shield of ice to stop him.

It only kinda worked. Berserker slammed into the wall, cracking it but not punching through. But he wasn't done as his many arms began attacking the barrier. More cracks appeared and soon the wall shattered and the hands made an attempt to grab the Aeon who lept back to avoid them. Berserker ran at her only to be stopped by another wall of ice. His many arms smashed against it and it quickly shattered. The hands moved toward Shiva once more. She didn't escape this time. The hands gripped hard, digging into her flesh and cracking her bones. The Aeon made an attempt to fight back, materializing spears and blocks of ice above herself and the arms and dropped them, hoping to stagger the Servant long enough to break free. The spears impaled the hands and the blocks shattered upon impact reducing parts of the Servant to a bloody puddle, but this didn't stop Berserker.

Shiva was lifted up until she was face to face with Berserker. The hands had tightened their grip. Spears and blocks didn't have any effect. She knew she only had one option left. The cold mist that had always surrounded Shiva became thicker. It widened and the ground and Berserker started to freeze. Shiva concentrated and soon exploded her aura, freezing Berserker and the surrounding ground solid. The hands' grips remained, but they didn't tighten. With a surge of strength, Shiva shattered the hands, dropping to the ground afterwards. She stared at the frozen Berserker and with a gesture summoned another spear of ice above his head.

The spear fell and punched through the frozen head. The body started to crack. A few small cracks at first but that quickly grew to several large cracks. And shortly afterwards the frozen body shattered into hundreds of pieces.

Kariya stared at the pile of shattered ice that was his Servant. He started to panic. How could Berserker, strong and practically immortal Berserker die? It couldn't be. His Servant was the strongest. He couldn't die!

Shiva shifted her attention from the pile of ice to Kariya who was still in the midst of his panicking. She raised her hand and a spear of ice appeared in front of her, aimed at Kariya.

But in neither of them noticed one thing. Kariya's command seals were still there.

Just as she was about to launch the spear the aeon felt something grip her ankle. She looked down and saw that a bloody hand had sprouted from the pile of ice and many more were following it's lead. She recognized the danger and lept back, at the same time launching the spear at Kariya, who had gotten out of his panicking at seeing the hand. Kariya eyes widened at seeing the spear coming. He just stood there in shock not making any attempts to dodge.

The spear was getting closer. It didn't reach as a black and red mass moved in front of Kariya and took the spear meant for his heart. Kariya looked at the mass and recognized it as Baskerville one of his Servant's familiars. He looked at the pile of ice and saw blood flow from the gaps and merged together above the pile. Soon enough Berserker had returned, still in his multi-armed form.

He ran toward Shiva again, determined to consume her. She raised another wall. Berserker didn't even bother with the whole 'smashing it to bit with his hands' thing and just ran through the wall shattering it as he went. The hands grabbed Shiva again and lifted her until she was staring at Berserker's face. This time there was no playing around. Berserker bit into her neck.

Her mouth opened as if to scream but no sound came out. Her face morphed into one of pain. She tried to scream, but no sound came. More hands sprouted and enveloped her face. Their grip tightened. Her jaw cracked. Her eyes popped. She tried once more to scream, but at this point, even if she could make a sound, she had no mouth.

The hands' grip never loosened. If anything they kept on getting tighter. Berserker was still biting into her neck. Her body, once struggling and later convulsing in pain went limp. Her body dissolved with pyreflies flowing out only to go into Berserker. After absorbing all of the pyreflies Berserker returned to his regular form.

He walked over Kariya who gave him a reluctant command who had only said "Escort me." and started walking. He had to go meet his 'father'. Normally when Zouken called for Kariya, he would just ignore his summons. But ever since Tokiomi had given Sakura to the Matou head, he knew that he had to come.

Berserker astralized and Kariya began to walk toward his destination. After a few steps he stopped and observed the damage done by Berserker and the Aeon.

The surrounding blocks were completely destroyed. Building that once stood tall were now nothing but a pile of rubble and ice.

_"I wonder how they'll cover this up" _Kariya thought before continuing to walk.

Neither of them payed attention to a few birds flying away. Or a rabbit running away. Or a lizard crawling away.

As they walked they heard explosions coming from the forest and saw the still ongoing aerial fight between Lancer and Valefor. The two stared at the fight for a moment before moving on. Kariya had bigger things to worry about.

* * *

In the forest, Saber was still fighting. He had no visible wounds thanks to his healing factor but he was starting to tire. He wouldn't collapse soon but he knew that if he didn't end the fight soon he would be either forced to use his trump card or die.

He looked at the army of fiends in front of him. The army still didn't get any smaller despite non-stop battle. Saber stared at the Aeon in the center of the army. He was the only one he was sure he hadn't killed even once. He planned to correct that.

"Exploding Chain!" Saber whipped his arms at the army and two chains with bayonets attached to them came out of his sleeve. The series of bayonets impaled several fiends before exploding, eliminating most of the army. After that he charged. Bible pages flew out of his coat and encircled him creating a barrier. With it he rushed through the enemy, any fiend that got too close ended up either set on fire or stabbed. Daigoro leapt at Saber and was set on fire in return and stabbed shortly after. Eventually Saber reached the Aeon who drew a wakizashi. The two slashed at each other and locked blades.

Neither one gained an advantage, the blades not moving an inch. The Bible pages that created Saber's barrier started to burn. More pages came out of his coat, in greater numbers than the last time. The pages replaced the burning ones and strengthened the failing barrier. Saber pushed forward, slowly pushing Yojimbo back. And with a sudden burst of speed and strength, Saber shattered the aeon's blade. He quickly stabbed his two bayonets into the aeon's chest and with the handles pushed himself up used Yojimbo's body as a kick board and pushed himself away.

The hilts of the bayonets still buried in Yojimbo's chest started releasing a red smoke and soon after detonated. The aeon vanished in the explosion and was replaced by a swarm of pyreflies. Saber looked around and found to his surprise that none of the fiends had reformed. He only saw pyreflies flying away and the few remaining fiends running away. The pyreflies that came from Yojimbo followed the rest and flew away.

Not sure what was happening Saber decided to just find his master.

* * *

Kariya entered the Matou manor and found himself meeting the family head far sooner that he would like. "Kariya-kun. It's good to know that your smart enough to come when I call for you." Zouken said.

"What did you want?" Kariya asked. He wanted to get this over with as fast as possible. He, and any person with a shred of common sense or at least internet savvy, did not want to spend more time than necessary with the Matou head.

Zouken walked led Kariya into a room and took a seat. "I have something important to tell you about the war." He paused and gestured Kariya to take a seat before continuing. "It seems that Caster's master is behind all the recent murders. And Caster is helping him."

Kariya frowned. Sure he cared that a master and a servant was responsible for the murders but why did Zouken care? He voiced his thoughts.

Zouken answered "Normally I wouldn't really care if about such trivial things like a serial killer but since the killer is a master and his servant is assisting, then the war could be in jeopardy. I have already sent my findings to Kotomine, but I believe you will be interested to know one detail I had left out." He paused for a second to look at Kariya who's face was in concentration. "The killer's preferred target are young children and women." Kariya took only a few moments to realize the implications but before he could speak Zouken continued. "I had already sent Sakura away."

Kariya stood up in surprise and exclaimed "What?! Where?"

Zouken answered "It doesn't matter as there is something even more important." Zouken gestured for Kariya to sit back down and waited until he did so before continuing. "My connection with Sakura has been weakening for sometime. I can barely sense her life force. You know what connects us don't you Kariya-kun."

Kariya understood right away. The Crest Worms. They were what bound him and Sakura to Zouken. If Zouken's connection with Sakura was weakening then that means the crest worms were being removed or destroyed. Kariya was happy at first when he came to that conclusion but then he thought 'Who could have gotten rid of them?'

Aside from the mages participating in the Grail War, Zouken, Rin, and Sakura, there weren't any mages in Fuyuki. And even if there were or if any of the Masters had located Sakura and discovered her condition and decided to pity her and help her(Very Unlikely) none of them new the Makiri magecraft well enough to get rid of the crest worms aside from Zouken. And then it struck him. Kariya remembered Zouken's words _"The killer's preferred targets are_ young children_ and women_." Caster could probably do it. He is a Heroic Spirit after all who had qualified for the class of Caster.

Kariya decided to voice his thoughts "They have Sakura?!" He already knew the answer but his heart sank when Zouken nodded in confirmation. He stood up and spoke with obvious anger "I thought you were to protect Sakura?! I thought you sent her to safety!?"

Unfazed by Kariya's anger Zouken calmly replied "Yes, I sent her away. I couldn't afford losing my investment after all. But Caster has her now." Kariya was not satisfied with this answer.

"Do you know where she is? You can still sense her can't you?" Kariya questioned.

Zouken replied "I told you, I can barely sense her life force. All I can tell you now is that she's still alive and where I sent her. Now Kariya-kun, sit down and pay attention if you really want to rescue the girl." Kariya refused to sit down and Zouken decided to just tell him. "I sent her to live with your brother. His magic circuits are few in number and are of such low quality that no one would suspect him. Now, go on and bring me back Sakura." He gestured for Kariya to leave but he did not move. "What? Have you gone deaf Kariya? Leave."

Kariya still refused to move. He had had enough of Zouken's words "What's to stop me from ordering my Servant to kill you here and now?" At that Berserker materialized behind Kariya sporting a grin on his face. "You may be a good magus Zouken but you know as well as I do that no human could hope to match a Servant. Now I'll ask you again. What's stopping me from ordering your death?"

Hearing the sincerity of his master's words, Berserker drew the Casul and aimed it at Zouken. "Give me the order my master!" He requested, eager to rid the world of the worm.

Kariya grinned at his servant's words and continued speaking "You can't threaten me with Sakura anymore. She's already out of your reach. You don't even have any help to offer me. So what's keeping me from killing you Zouken?"

Zouken responded by agitating the crest worms in Kariya causing him to keel over in pain and start vomiting blood. He looked at Berserker and held up his hand. "Stop there Berserker. You pull that trigger and your master dies." Berserker kept his gun raised. "I can survive whatever you shoot long enough to kill him. Berserker class servants can't last long without a master can't they." The gun was still raised.

"Let my master go worm. You won't live through this shot."

Zouken smirked. "Hah! Even if it's a Noble Phantasm, it's still just a gun. It's going to blow me apart yes, but it won't kill me. So just put that gun down and-" The gun fired. Zouken screamed. His leg blew up. Another gun shot. Another scream. Another destroyed leg. Zouken's mind was so addled in pain that he released control of the crest worms, releasing Kariya from the pain. "What are those?"

Berserker grinned as he walked over to Zouken "The silver cross of Lancaster Cathedral was melted down to create this 13 millimeter explosive shells." He pressed the barrel of the gun to the Matou's head. "Nothing I shoot gets back up again."

Zouken grimaced "Holy Ammunition? That explains it." He saw that Kariya had recovered and stood up. He sent him back down in pain. "Even then, you still can't kill me fast enough. Your a Berserker-"

"A Berserker with EX Rank Mana." Berserker interrupted. "Even if you kill Kariya, I will exist long enough to fulfill his wishes. Namely killing you and then saving this Sakura person." He applied pressure to the gun barrel, slowly piercing the skin of Zouken's forehead.

Zouken knew he was screwed. Even if he killed Kariya, Berserker could still kill him. "Wait!" He had no intention of dying yet. "If I release your master, will you spare me?" He hated having to bargain for something he took for granted, but he had no choice.

Berserker just grinned. "It couldn't hurt your chances." Zouken took that as a yes and calmed down the crest worms.

"There, your master is free. Now can you please take that gun of my face?" He wanted them gone as soon as possible. He had to make plans. And regenerate his legs.

Berserker just grinned."Well master?" He looked at Kariya, who was slowly getting up. The look of anger on his face was all Berserker needed. The gun fired for a third time. Zouken's head exploded. His body fell backwards and turned into worms. Berserker fired at them just to safe. After making sure that Zouken was dead he turned to his master and asked "Now what?"

Kariya was still recovering from the pain but he managed to give a proper command. "Burn this place to the ground. After your done take to visit my brother." The two walked out and he waited for Berserker to destroy the Matou home. But when he didn't he realized he forgot to give the release order. "Burn it all down. Burn everything. Make sure nothing is left. Use your familiars. Search all the floors. Wipe out every last scrap of Zouken that's still in that house. Search and destroy. Release Control Art restrictions Three, Two, One."

Berserker smiled before breaking out into laughter. He dropped to all fours and from his back emerged Ifrit, a fireball ready in both hands. He threw the flames which quickly consumed the Matou Manor. But that wasn't enough. He was told to make sure that there would be nothing left. Ifrit detached himself from Berserker and jumped in front of the burning household. He crossed his hands before flying into the air with a large chunk of rock. Upon reaching a high enough altitude, he set both the rock on fire and proceeded to throw it at the burning building. The attack hit and the house along with the surrounding few blocks disappeared. If it wasn't for Berserker using Shiva to shield him from the blast, Kariya would have been killed.

Said master observed the destruction. "Should I still proceed with the 'Search and Destroy' part of the order?" Kariya didn't seem to hear him, being too focused on the ashes that was the Matou Manor. Berserker repeated his question and this time Kariya answered "No, I don't think that will be necessary."

And with that he walked. He had already gained half of what he wanted from this damned war. He and Sakura were from Zouken. After he rescued her he would set Berserker loose on the other Servants. Berserker had already shown himself to be incredibly powerful and his ability to turn Caster's fiends into his own familiars was very useful. Kariya briefly wondered if that would work on the other servants. But putting that aside, Kariya had made up his mind. He no longer needed to give the Grail to Zouken, since he was pretty dead. So why couldn't he use it for himself? After putting himself through Zouken's twisted brand of training, he had more or less a month left to live. The Grail could fix that. It would rid him and Sakura of Zouken's legacy.

And if the other Masters and Servants needed to die for Sakura and his happiness, so be it. He was sure that Berserker would be more than willing to follow his every order even without a command seal if they involved killing someone.

_"Maybe I can get him to kill Tokiomi's servant first." _Kariya thought, imagining the look on that smug magus' face when he lost to a 'disgrace'. It would be a sight to remember. And with those happy thoughts, Kariya moved on, determined to rescue Sakura and win the war for her sake. _  
_

After all, with a Servant like his, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**Author's Notes - Sorry for taking too long. Life got in the way. That and Cowboy Bebop and Les Miserables. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Also, I'm pretty sure that some people will start complaining that Zouken died too early or that his death scene was pathetic, but trust me, I have a plan for this story. That event is going to be very important. And so is that scene with Sakura at the start.**

**So please, drop a review and tell me what you think. **

**NOTE: Edit made on 1/23/13**


	12. Chapter 12

**I have posted a rewrite of this story. Some things will be changed for the sake of the plot. I realized that with my choices for Assassin and Rider, I just can't give Kotomine and Waver the Master-Servant interaction scenes that are an important aspect of any HGW Story. **

**Will not delete this though. I just can't. **

**Hope you understand. Please go to the rewritten version and tell me what you think.**


End file.
